Savior
by bassaddict
Summary: Soul was everything to Maka, until one day something changed inside of him. When Maka seeks help from Kid, he becomes her Savior. Then, other obstacles appear, threatening the peace Maka found. This is my very first fic(and I suck at summaries). OOC, I'm sorry it's just the way it happened. It's rated T for language, sexual suggestions, and violence. Please read and review.
1. The Cry for Help

**DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER OR IT'S CHARACTERS. ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED.**

Chapter 1: The Cry for Help

The wind blew softly against her cheek. The cold flakes fell from the sky and perched themselves upon her head and nestled themselves in-between the strands of her blonde hair. Her small body shivered. She rubbed her bruised arms with her bloodied hands and sighed. She looked down at her body and took in the sight of her skinny legs. Cuts everywhere, bruises too. Oh, Lord Death how she wished it would stop.

Soul and Maka had been going out for nearly a year now. He didn't even realize his partner was beginning to draw away. She threw away all her uniform outfits and began wearing punk style clothing. She traded in pop music for electro and punk-rock. She gave up all her girly ways, but that still didn't deteriorate her from her bookworm tendencies.

Things were starting to get horrific after the battle with the Kishin Asura. Soul came home drunk most of the time and then abused Maka until she either passed out or was close to death. And the only time Soul wouldn't abuse Maka was when he was drunk and cheating. It's not like she wants to stay. She is forced.

Today, which is a Monday, she was kicked out of the house in nothing but a bra and panty. It was snowing and there was no where she could go. She didn't want to burden her friends. Maka, being the person she was, wouldn't dare ask her friends. If Soul found out, she'd have hell to pay.

"Alright you whore, you can come inside and please me." Soul swayed back and forth, holding a bottle of Jack Daniel's Whiskey in his hand. Standing in the doorway wearing nothing but a pair of blue boxers. "You comin' or not!?" He snapped.

"Yessir..." She muttered under her breath. Maka silently walked inside and sat her petite frame on the king sized bed that only Soul slept in. Maka was confined to the comfort of the cardboard box in the corner. He slammed the door shut and locked it behind hem

"You gonna take off your clothes, or what?" Soul wobbled over to Maka and ripped her bra in half and tore at her panties. "You look terrible." He chuckled.

"I'm sorry, sir..." Maka trembled.

Souls eyes were full with hunger and lust. His body was sculpted perfectly, and his chest would make any girl squeal. Maka had been that way at one time, until Soul began his abuse. Her love for him was no longer glistening in her eyes, and was no longer flowing through her blood. She had only death in her eyes, she was dead inside and no one knew it.

"Slut, do your job." He ordered in a slurred voice. Maka hesitated and started to back away, eyeing the door. "I said, DO YOUR JOB!" Soul's voice rattled the windows and made Maka freeze. Soul's patience went out the window as he grabbed Maka's hair and slammed her against the wall. Maka finally caved, and did as she was told.

"Yessir..." She spoke the softest she could, got on her knees, and did as she was told. On the floor, by the wall where she was thrown, was a small golden picture frame with the only photo existing of Maka and Soul's relationship - and it was completely destroyed.

And if you listened close enough at night, you could hear her tortured screams.

The next day Maka showed up at school with new bruises and an awkward limp. Tsubaki was the first to notice, but she didn't say anything about it. Soul came up to Maka in-between classes and slammed her head against the locker. Maka put her hand up to the back of her head to feel the now worsened bruise from the night before.

Soul grabbed her hand and yanked it away from her head. "What do you think you're doing?" He spat at her with such venom in her voice, she started to shake.

"Nothing.. S-Sir, I jus-just... It-" Maka was cut off when he shook her.

"Spit it out, whore."

"It hurt..." Soul's face turned from superiority to anger, but in-between the two there was a flash of caring. But not for long as he slapped her across the face causing all the bystanders to stop and silently watch.

"Stop whining" He said, grabbing her by the ear and dragging her away from the D.W.M.A.

"Please... Please... Let me go!" Maka pleaded all the way back to their house.

"Just because you say 'please' doesn't mean I'll release you. You have to learn your place as a woman. As _my _woman." Soul grabbed her by the neck and brought her close to him, squeezing tight enough to leave a bruise. "Don't ever beg like that to me. It pisses me off."

"Yessir..." Maka choked out before he let her fall to her knees on the sidewalk.

Maka stayed silent for a few minutes before looking at herself and wondering what she should do...

Then it hit her - Enough is enough.

The following morning, Maka decided to ask Kid for help. She crawled out of bed silently before Soul woke up. She put on black shorts and tucked in a white tank top. Over that she wore a black high-low shirt. She put on black low cut socks and converse and headed out the door silently. She ran to the school, frantically looking for help.

She searched everywhere, looking in every classroom, asking students. She finally made her way to the library. She finally found him. He was sitting there in his usual outfit.

"K-Kid?" She walked up behind him and gently poked him on the shoulder. "Can I talk to you?"

Kid turned around and gave her a heart warming smile. Maka melted and began stuttering. "I need help."

"Sure, Maka. Anything." Kid turned his body so that she was facing him.

"It's just... you're my best friend... but now that Tsubaki and BlackStar are together... I don't want to burden them... Not that I want to burden you, but..." Maka was cut off when Kid spoke.

"I understand. I'd feel the same way. I'm here for you. What's on your mind?" Kid looked at her with caring eyes. After what seemed like forever Maka lifted her long sleeves up and showed him her arms. Kid put his hands over his mouth and began to cry. He stood up and stared at her, composing himself. He took his hands away from his mouth and gently stroked her arms. He grabbed her shoulders gently and pulled her to him. He held her silently while she cried into his jacket.

"Save me..." Maka whispered.

"What is this?!" Soul spat. He stormed up to them and pushed Kid aside to gain access to Maka. "I asked you a question."

"I.. Uh.." Maka stuttered horribly. Sweat was running down her cheek. She was running out of time.

"You were... What?" Soul grabbed her wrist and yanked her arm upwards.

There was a loud crack, and then a deafening scream. Soul threw her down and Maka cradled her dislocated shoulder.

"You bastard." Kid muttered. Soul had completely forgotten about Kid in the room.

"You have nothing to do with this." Soul pushed Kid away again.

Kid and Soul were equal when it came to the physical sense. Soul poked Kid's shoulder in the most threatening way.

"Don't ever touch my girl again."

"You have no right to call yourself a man!" Kid spoke sharply, not wavering, not moving, not taking his eyes of of Soul.

"Hah! And I suppose you do?" Soul leaned back and laughed a little before grabbing Maka's dislocated arm and began dragging her out. Kid ran up to Soul and punched him in the face.

"You're not taking her." Kid wrapped himself protectively around Maka's trembling body. Soul looked at him and Maka and his eyes flickered with the fire of jealousy. He turned his arms into scythe blades and charged at Kid.

"Don't ever touch my girl again." Soul repeated. Kid jumped in the air with Maka in his arms. He placed her on a table in the far corner.

"Stay here, Maka." Kid stroked her hair and walked off to fight Soul.

"Kid..." She spoke softly. She watched with worried eyes from across the room.

"I will not allow you to touch her again." Suddenly his eyes narrowed and an angry aura started seeping out of his skin.

"Hah! Well, how are you supposed to fight me when you don't have a weapon?" Soul stepped forward slowly.

"I don't need one." Kid raced up to Soul and landed a deadly punch.

Soul swung his blades with confidence, but he realized he was nothing without Maka.

Kid saw flaws in his pattern and took advantage of it. Soul swung outwards which left his solar plexus vulnerable.

"Gotcha." Kid landed a lethal kick to his solar plexus sending him flying across the room. Kid stood up straight and breathed out a sigh. He turned around and started walking towards Maka. Maka's eyes widened. "KID!" She got up from her table knowing he wouldn't be able to dodge it in time. She kicked Kid to the ground and blocked him with her body. She transformed her good arm into a scythe and blocked Soul's attack.

"How- and that fast?" Soul looked at Maka with surprise. He transformed back to normal and slapped her across the face. "Don't you ever defy me again."

Maka was silent. She just stared at him with dead eyes. She slowly turned around and kneeled to help Kid up.

"Why you bitch..." Soul transformed back and slashed at Maka's back.

"Maka!" Kid yelled, catching her falling form.

"She gets what she deserves. Let's go." He grabbed Maka's hair and dragged her out of the library. Kid ran after them but lost them in the crowd.

"FUCK!" He screamed. He ran to his father's office. He ran down the corridors into the open space. He looked around frantically, hoping there'd be some sign of him. "FATHER!" He yelled out.

But there was no answer.

**So this was my first fanfic. Please review, it would mean the world to me:) Thanks for reading. **

**Should I continue? **


	2. Saving Grace and Hidden Talents

**dark-moon wolf 14, PerfectlySick, Cure Noble0, Nightmare's Pen, AkitaNeruVocaloid, and the two guests - Thank you for reviewing! **

**So here's the next chapter. I was kind of getting stuck so if it sucks, I'm sorry.**

Chapter 2: Saving Grace and Hidden Talents

Kid wasn't about to sit and wait for help. Now that he knew the truth, he had to save Maka. Kid went to the mirror and wrote Maka's number. Kid peered inside, looking frantically for signs of life. The bathroom was empty. It was white with a white toilet and a marble sink. It didn't really match, and it wasn't symmetrical. But symmetry was at the back of Kid's mind at that moment. He heard Maka's screams and stepped back a little. He ran right into the mirror and ended up hitting the bathroom wall.

"That could've gone better." Kid muttered. He looked around the bathroom for something to use for a weapon. He saw the towel holders and ripped one out of the wall. The screams continued.

He snuck out of the bathroom and into the house.

"Stop, please!" Maka pleaded. Her back was bloody and scarred from the constant whipping. She gripped the footboard of the bed and cried out.

"Did you cheat on me?!" Soul screamed, holding the whip at bay.

"No, I didn't! I swear!" Maka turned around so her back was to the bed. She closed her eyes in pain as her back hit the footboard.

"Lies... That's a lie.. You're a lie... It's all LIES!" Soul brought the whip down on her and left a deep cut on her cheek.

"No, I swear!" Maka hid her face and put her arms above her head to protect herself from the next blow, but it never came. She looked up and saw Soul being held in a choke hold by Kid with her towel holder.

Kid dropped an unconscious albino to the floor and walked over to Maka. Kid took off his blazer and draped it over her bloody shoulders. He picked her up bridal style carefully and summoned Beezlebub. And they left as fast as they could.

The wind blew through their hair and Maka cringed when the cold winter weather started affecting her wounds.

"Thank you." Maka said, eyes heavy.

"Maka? Don't close your eyes, okay?" Kid looked at her, slightly shaking her. He lifted his left hand away from her shoulder and noticed the blood had seeped through the jacket. "Shit shit shit."

Kid panicked and went even faster. He cradled Maka in his arms, begging her to stay with him. "Maka, please!"

Maka slowly opened her eyes and stared into his golden orbs filled with worry.

"Stay with me!" Kid pleaded.

He jumped off the skateboard and burst into Gallows Manor. He raced her up to the bathroom and turned on the water in the bath tub. He unclothed Maka quickly. He threw away her clothes which were all bloodied and torn. He placed Maka's sleeping form in the bath tub filled with cool water and began softly removing blood with a soft washcloth.

"It's so cold..." Maka groaned, turning her head to face him.

"Hey, stay still. You've lost a lot of blood, and if I don't hurry you'll lose more." Kid placed a wet hand to her cheek and began cleaning her face.

"I'm sitting in a tub of blood." Maka's eyes widened and she began to panic.

"It's the blood that washed off your uncut skin." Maka settled back down and took another washcloth and started to help.

"Thank you, by the way." Maka said stepping out of the tub and into the shower to rinse off.

"I told you, 'anything.'" Kid chuckled lightly while grabbing the medical kit in the closet in the back of the bathroom.

Kid patted the bench and motioned for her to lie down. Maka complied and laid on her stomach.

"He did all of this to me..." Maka whispered. Kid began to stitch and bandage her back. After he was done, he touched her back gently. He leaned over and let his lips hover over the biggest cut. He closed the gap between his lips and the scar and gently kissed it over and over again.

"K-kid..." Maka blushed a bright red and covered her face with her hands. "Ouch!" Maka pulled back her hands and made a hissing noise. There was blood covering her right hand.

"Here, let me patch that up." Kid gently wiped her cheek and bandaged her wound. He smoothed her cheek with his thumb. "You have beautiful eyes.." Kid whispered.

"Th-thank you..." Maka turned away to hide her face. But he just put his hand over her chin and pulled her face to his.

"Green eyes that mask sadness within... I'd love to make that sadness disappear..." Kid trailed off.

He leaned in closer and closer to her lips, eyes closing slightly. He breathed hard, hoping Maka wouldn't hear his heart slamming against his chest. Maka had the same issue. Their lips brushed against each others. Maka could feel his breath on her lips. She leaned up a bit and their lips finally collided with each other. The kiss was long and sweet, loving and filled with care. Maka felt at that moment a spark inside of her. She was able to nurture the feelings she had for Kid.

Kid pulled away and then jumped back. "Maka, I'm so sorry." He fell back and started cradling himself, muttering to himself about how worthless he was.

"Kid, it's okay." Maka stood up and wrapped a towel around her scared body and walked up to Kid. "You're not worthless, or a monster." She touched his shoulder gently, kneeling down beside him.

"I am!" He stood up and fisted his hair. "After all you've been through, I have no right to ask anything of you." He paced back and forth in the black and white bathroom.

"Hey, hey, hey. Listen to me." Maka hugged him from behind.

"I'm sorry." Kid gently unwrapped Maka from him and walked out of the bathroom. "Dinner's in an hour."

With that, he left. Maka stood there silently. She let a tear slide down her cheek and walked out of the bathroom to find Kid in the kitchen. The kitchen itself was as big as the ones you see on TV. With nothing but a towel on, she made her way to the bar.

"Where's Liz and Patty?" She questioned him.

"I believe they're off clubbing." Kid spoke softly.

"Oh." The most awkward silence followed.

Maka sat there playing with her waist length hair before breaking the silence.

"Do you have a stereo system?" She asked.

"Whole house, why?" Kid faced her with a puzzled look and pointed to the central control system.

"Cool. Do you have a laptop?"

"Upstairs, third door on the left. Wh-" Before Kid could finish, Maka went upstairs to grab the laptop and rush back down. She sat by the central station and attached the right cables to the laptop. She finally found the song she was looking for.

"Do you like Savant?" She looked at Kid.

"I've listened to him once or twice." Kid spoke. He stared at her by the central control system.

"I think you'll like this." Maka smiled.

She put on the song Starfish by Savant and began dancing around the room in her towel. She spun around and jumped all over the place. She grabbed Kid by the hand and started showing him moves. Maka's feet were light as she moved around. When the song was over she plopped herself on the couch, sweat glistening on her face.

"Hold on a sec." Kid ran upstairs and grabbed one of his boxers and button up shirts and ran back downstairs to Maka. "Here, it's lose enough so it doesn't irritate your wounds."

"Thanks." Maka ran into the bathroom and changed into the boxers.

She grabbed the shirt and smoothed the surface with her thumb. She brought it to her face and smelled it. She closed her eyes and took in his scent. She loved it, but she'd never admit it.

She finished up and walked outside to find a candle lit dinner for two. After an awkward dinner, Maka cleaned the dishes. She wiped down the table and blew out the candle.

"When do they come back?" Maka asked, implying about the twins.

"Most likely tomorrow morning."

Maka spotted a room in the back with a piano. She ran to the room, opened the glass doors all the way and ran to the piano. Maka gasped at the work of art before her. A Steinway and Sons grand concert piano Model D.

"How beautiful!" Maka cooed over the piano. "Can I play it?" She asked Kid who was standing next to her.

"Yeah. Nobody plays it, really. I think the last time was two years ago." Kid said.

"It's not really symmetrical..." Maka pointed out.

"Yeah, well, I can stand it since the rest of the house is symmetrical." Kid started twitching.

"Sure you can." Maka said sarcastically.

"It's true!" Kid pouted and sat on the couch in the middle of the room facing the piano. The room was colored black with white stripes on each wall to mirror each other. The glass doors were big and heavy and retracted into the wall so the sound echoed throughout the house. Maka sat on the bench in front of the piano and placed her hands folded gently in her lap. She sat up straight and put her hands lightly on the piano.

Maka began to play the piano rendition of Senbonzakura. Kid's eyes widened as he watched her play with such passion. He watched as her waist length hair moved with her body, and as her body moved with the music. Her eyes were focused on the keys, not wavering for a second. She was beautiful to anyone who looked at her. Kid looked at her face and saw how it was no longer symmetrical. His OCD told him that she was garbage because she wasn't symmetrical. But Kid loved her just the way she was.

"How dare he soil your face..." Kid muttered, inaudible to Maka. She just kept playing the piano. When she was finished she sighed and looked at Kid.

"Do you know Marasy8?" She asked Kid.

"How could I not?" Kid replied with a smile on his face.

"Alright..." Maka faced the piano once more, took a deep breath and placed her hands on either side of the piano. She began to play Marasy8's beatmaniaIIDX. Kid sat up in astonishment and stared wide eyed at her.

When she finished she looked at the piano one last time and stood up. Kid got up from the couch and clapped enthusiastically.

"I didn't know you could play." Kid looked at her, eyes full of awe.

"I used to play before Mama left, then I started practicing in private." Maka looked down at her feet and shuffled a little bit. Kid could tell he shouldn't pry, so he left it at that.

"Any other hidden talents I should know about? You dance, you play the piano. What else should I know about?" He teasingly asked while closing the doors.

"I can sing."

"Hey Maka..." Kid stopped in his tracks on the way to the kitchen.

"Yeah?" Kid walked up to Maka and without hesitating gently snaked his hands around her waist and pulled her in for a kiss. He turned his head sideways to deepen the kiss a little. The kiss made Maka melt in his arms. She felt her legs beginning to wobble when he pulled away.

"I like you, a lot. You're beautiful beyond anything I could imagine. You're strong, strong enough to put up with Soul for who knows how long. You're amazing with the piano. But you're also kind, caring, and selfless. And I've really liked you for a long time." Kid pulled one hand away from her waist to cup her face.

"I like you too, Kid. From the moment you walked into the D.W.M.A., I've liked you. I find myself looking at you from time to time. You're a gentleman, and you're so handsome." She looked down at her feet. "I always thought that I wasn't good enough."

"That's not true."

"But you're just... everything I don't deserve..."

"Maka, it's the other way around. I don't deserve you. You deserve everything in the world. I'm the one who is unworthy."

Kid brought her to face him. She looked at him with love and care, and he smiled at her beautiful face.

"Maka... Will you be my girlfriend?"

**So I love Marasy8 and I absolutely had to give Maka that hidden talent. Sorry if this sucked.**

**Thanks for reading. Please leave a review! I love reading them, thank you so much! **

**- bassaddict**


	3. Bitter Endings

**Okay, so here's the next chapter. I try and update every other day, but sometimes I pass out while writing. So if it's late, please don't punch me. HahaXD. Here's chapter 3. I got kind of stuck while writing it, so sorry if it sucks. Enjoy! :D**

Chapter 3 - Bitter Endings

"Maka... Will you be my girlfriend?" Kid looked at her with hoping eyes. Maka leaned closer to him and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Do I take that as a yes?" Maka playfully slapped him on the shoulder. Just as he leaned in to kiss her once more the door slammed open and two drunken sisters.

"That was _the_ best!" Liz stumbled all over the place. She was half naked. Kid and Maka stopped half way to each other's lips.

"OOOOOH YEAH!" Patti walked in holding a giant bottle of vodka. "WOOOOOOOOOO"

"Shhhhh! HA-HA! You'll wake Kid up!" Liz said in her version of a whisper.

"OH! I'm sorry!" Patty held up her bottle of vodka and spun around the room, throwing herself left and right.

"My fucking boobs are all sweaty!" Liz awkwardly wiped her boobs with her hands and when she couldn't find something suitable to wipe it on, she settled for her stomach.

"Watch your fucking language!" Patti blurted out.

"AH! Better." Liz had taken off her bra and had let her puppies fly freely. Maka covered Kid's eyes before he could see.

"Maka?" _Thank Lord Death he didn't notice..._ Maka thought silently to herself at that comment.

"C'mon Patti!" Liz started stumbling for the right staircase that led up to the balcony. Directly under the balcony was the kitchen where Maka and Kid were standing.

"WE'RE GONNA RULE THIS MOTHER- Aw shit..." Patti held her bottle upside down. "There's no more drink!" Patti slurred, throwing the bottle on the ground. The broken glass slid down the staircase and onto the floor in the foyer.

"Maka? What was that?" Kid asked from behind her hand.

"Nothing, Kid. Hang on." Maka shushed him, waiting to hear them go into their room. The door opened and Liz and Patti clambered into their room and kicked the door shut. A few seconds later, the lock was heard and Maka removed her hand from Kid's eyes.

"Okay, look at me. Promise you won't freak?" Kid looked at her with a sceptic expression. Maka leaned up and kissed him on the lips before leading him out to the foyer.

As soon as he saw his foyer, all the color in his face disappeared and his breathing stopped.

"A-asymmetrical." He muttered before dropping to his knees. Liz'a bra was by the door, both of their heels were scattered, and the glass was all over the staircase. Maka went to work quickly cleaning up the glass.

"Maka, you're barefoot, you'll hurt yourself." The color returned to Kid's face. Maka went to throw away the glass in her hand and went back to get the rest.

"I'll be careful." She said.

"I have a better idea." Kid said walking up to Maka. "Why don't we leave this for them and go somewhere a little less... asymmetrical." Kid picked Maka up bridal style and walked to his room. After skillfully, but difficultly, opening and shutting the door to his room, he placed Maka on the right side of his bed. He walked around and laid down on the other side.

Maka's eyes looked around the room, taking in the elegant appearance. The doors were white french doors with lamps on both sides. The marble floors were white with black tiles running along the walls. There were black dressers on each side of the room, mirroring each other to create an elegant room of symmetry. The bed was in line with the french doors against the wall. There were eight floor to ceiling windows looking down at the back yard with pull down sun blockers. There were various pieces of furniture around the room, always mirroring themselves with the other side.

Maka slowly turned in the bed, cringing as she felt pressure being applied to her wounds.

"Hey, Kid. Do you have any medication that I could take?" Maka looked at Kid with a pained expression.

"Sure." Kid walked into the bathroom on the right and got a bottle of pain relievers for his girlfriend. "Wow... She's my girlfriend." Kid smiled the biggest smile he's ever had and walked out to hand Maka the pills. But when he got there, she was nearly asleep.

"Tired?" He whispered, touching her face gently.

"A little.." Maka mouthed, eyes fluttering open to look at him.

"Here's the pills. Take two before you fall asleep."

"Thanks." Maka took two from the bottle and handed it back to Kid. She got up and walked to one dresser with a pitcher of water and a glass. She took the pills and walked back over to the bed where Kid was waiting. She climbed under the sheets and cuddled up next to him.

Kid watched her fall asleep while petting her hair. He looked at her face and smiled. _This is my girlfriend. _He kissed her on the cheek, placing a stray strand of hair behind her ear. He molded himself around her and fell asleep next to her.

The morning sun shone through the window and danced among the various objects. Maka woke up to the sight of Kid sleeping peacefully, one arm around her waist and the other near her head. She smiled and closed her eyes, inhaling the scent of him next to her. Kid woke up and kissed her on the forehead.

"Good morning." Kid said softly, petting her hair.

"Morning" Maka blushed. She realized that they were cuddling- in his bed.

"Did you sleep okay?"

"Yeah, I dreamt I grew wings." Maka chuckled lightly.

"Must've been crazy." Kid smiled and placed his hand on her cheek, bringing her in for a kiss before crawling out of bed.

"Oh, crap!" Maka shouted. "I need clothes."

Kid looked at her with a worried expression. "Are you sure you want to go back? We can always buy new clothes."

"It's not that. There's pictures of my mother there."

"I understand" Kid sighed. "I'll grab some temporary clothes from the drunks in the next room and we can leave. Does that sound okay?"

"Yeah..." Kid saw her shoulders start to shake.

"What's wrong?"

"What if he hurts you while we're there?" Maka looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "I mean, if it was my Papa who was taking me to get my things, I'd be fine with it. But it's not my Papa... it's you."

"I'll be fine." Kid reassured her. "I have a bond with you like I do with the twins. I'm sure we can resonate if we have to."

"Alright."

Kid walked into Liz and Patti's room to find them naked and in a pile of stuffed giraffes. The smell of alcohol invaded his lungs as he stepped over Liz and Patti and all the bottles of vodka. He grabbed a white t-shirt with a silver skull on the front and a pair of black shorts. He grabbed some flip flops praying to Death that it was her size.

"Here." He handed the outfit to Maka. "It's not the best, but it's all we have right now."

"I understand." Maka pecked him on the lips and went to change.

"How'd you know my shoe size?" She walked out looking strangely at Kid.

"I didn't. I guessed." He admitted.

They walked downstairs and saw the mess that was made. They weren't sure if the twins would wake up before they got back, so they left a note. _Clean. Your. Shit. Up. With love - Kid and Maka._

"That should do it." Maka giggled.

"Do you hear that?" Kid asked as they approached the house. Kid turned off the car(BMW 3 Series Convertible) and stepped out.

"Yeah..." Maka put her ear to the door and heard what appeared to be a group of girls squealing. "Bastard."

Maka opened the door with her key and was stunned at the sight laid out before her. Soul was standing on the table with a drink in his hand dancing around for the group of cheerleaders. Maka threw the key at Soul and walked to her room. Soul looked at her and Kid and jumped off the table.

"Wait here, ladies." Soul flashed them an award winning smile and followed Maka and Kid.

"Okay, Soul!" The girls called back.

"What are you doing here?!" Soul screamed, slamming the door shut.

"I'm here to get what's mine." Maka said, reaching for the big suitcase in her closet.

"You can't do that!" Soul said.

"Yes I can. My money, my clothes, my laptop, my computer, my phone, my tablet. My everything. I'm the one who had an actual job during the summertime and around the holiday's when business was booming." Maka pulled out the boxes for her laptop and computer and then a backpack for the rest of her electronics and chargers.

"No, I meant you can't leave." Soul said, walking up to Maka.

"Yes, I can. You don't have me anymore, Soul." Maka shoved her shoes at the bottom of the case and started folding all her bottoms.

"You can't just walk out on us."

"Soul, look around. There's a beautiful room here. But you'd never let me sleep here. You brought home a cardboard box so you could keep an eye on me. Why didn't you let me sleep in your bed? Huh? Why couldn't I sleep in mine?" Maka paused. "And you don't really want me, huh? Because look in the living room. Look at all those girls. You really don't want me."

"I'm sorry, I'll change. Just come back to me. To us!" Soul pleaded.

"It's too late, Soul." Maka continued to empty out her closet. She looked over at the bed that was never used and sat on it. "So this is what it feels like."

Soul growled and got on top of her, pinning her down with his weight and started kissing her forcefully. Kid walked over and tapped him on the shoulder. When Soul turned, Kid was staring down at him, his fist in the air.

"Soul, meet my fist. Fist, meet Soul." Kid punched him in the face. "Don't ever touch her again!" Kid yelled.

"She's a good for nothing slut. Why are you defending her?" Soul stood up and entered a fighting stance.

"She's not a good for nothing slut. She's beautiful, talented, and amazing. You'd know if you weren't so self centered. You really think she's like that after you begged for her back?" Kid grabbed Maka's hand and helped her up.

"Maka? What happened to us?" Soul looked at her confused.

"You really have to ask?" Maka pushed Kid behind her and walked over to Soul. "You abused me for a year and a half, you nearly killed me so many times I've lost count. You cheated on me with various women, some of which include Blair and that innocent little girl next door. You stripped me of my rights, and I had no say. You beat me and whipped me. You treated me inhumanely. Oh, but leaving you is a mercy. You're just lucky I'm not calling the cops." Maka put her desktop in it's box and turned around to face Soul one more time. "I'm leaving you, Soul. It's over."

Where Maka had gotten this sudden burst of confidence, she had no idea. But she liked it, and she wasn't afraid this time. She turned her arms into scythes and stood at a fighting stance while Kid kept packing her things into the suitcases.

"We're all set here, darling." Kid went over to the desk one last time and picked up any pictures of Maka and her mom or her dad. He placed them in the backpack carefully and walked out of the room with the bags and boxes, leaving Maka and Soul to stare each other down. Maka walked up to Soul and stood right in front of him. Leaning into him, she reached for the wall behind him and placed her hand directly behind his head. His heart started to pound and he reached for her waist. But when she pulled back, her arm holding a black satchel with headphones wrapped around it, he collapsed to his knees.

"It's over, if you didn't already get the clue." Maka reached under her bed and took out a little black box. She slung the satchel on one shoulder and the backpack on the other. She picked up the remaining boxes and walked out of the room, making sure to knock over the heart shaped statue Soul got for her on their first anniversary.

Soul sat there, tears running down his face. He realized he wanted her, that he needed her. "Maka... Maka!" Soul ran after them, but it was too late. Kid and Maka had already left. Soul was left standing on the sidewalk with nothing but boxers on. The girls soon came out to join him, and yes, they were having fun, but he couldn't get Maka out of his head.

Maka rested her chin on the door while Kid was driving them home. She pondered over everything that happened. She reached into her satchel and pulled out her iPod. She put her headphones on and cranked up some Pierce the Veil. She rested her head back on the door and let the music take her to a place of peace.

Kid turned onto Death Lane, a private gravel road that lead only to Gallows Manor. He pulled up to the gate and entered the code. The gates swung open and they pulled around the giant marble fountain in the center of the front yard. Kid parked the car in front of the house and got out to help Maka with her things.

Maka moved into the room with Kid, mainly because Kid didn't want her to be out of his sight. Maka said it was a little over-the top, but Kid only placed his hand over her cheek and said "I want you safe."

Liz and Patty were still sleeping, so Maka cleaned up the foyer and threw the glass away. "It's nearly 11." Kid said.

"Yeah, we left pretty early." Maka said, throwing their shoes in their room.

"So, want me to help unpack?" Kid walked behind her as they entered his room and shut the door.

Maka sat on the bed and sighed. "No, not right now."

"But it's asymmetrical." Kid whined.

"Do you think he's okay?" Maka looked at Kid, ignoring his pouting.

"Why would you care?" Kid walked over and sat by her, taking her hand. "He hurt you."

"I know. But you know me..."

"That's what happens, my love." Kid put his hand around her head and pulled her close to his chest. He kissed her head. "He'll be okay."

**Chapter 3! Haha, so hopefully chapter 4 by Monday. Oh, so I have a question for you. Do you think that there should be a fight between Maka and Soul or Kid and Soul? I know there's probably not much of a difference, but I can't decide if the prince in shining armor should save her or if I should mold her into the fighter we all know her to be?**

**Please leave a review! Thanks for all the support - bassaddict**


	4. Moving On

**Okay, so here's chapter 4. I hope you guys like it.**

Chapter 4 - Moving On

Four weeks passed quickly with Kid. Maka's cuts healed, and some scars went away. But the one on her cheek remained, and was a constant reminder of how strong she was, and how strong she is. Liz and Patty found out about Soul, and nearly blew up the world. When they found out about Kid and Maka, they were so ecstatic that Kid had "finally found someone to put up with his OCD."

Maka looked at her new phone. She got it nearly 2 weeks ago. It was a Samsung Galaxy 4. "Kid, why did you buy me such an expensive phone?"

"I wanted you to be treated the way you should be - Like a princess." Kid lifted the back of her hand to his face and gently kissed it. He looked at her. "Why? Do you not like it?"

"I love it. But I just don't feel right about you spending this much money on me." She looked him in the eye.

"I'm sorry... I guess I was so busy trying to treat you right..." Kid turned back around and finished the dishes.

"Oh, no, I didn't mean it like that." Maka grabbed his hand and held on tight. "I just meant you spoil me." Maka smiled warm heartedly. Kid studied her eyes and found no traces of a lie. He smiled back and kissed her on the forehead.

"I wonder how the new owner of the number is handling it..."

While Maka and Kid were enjoying their new life, Soul closed himself off from the world, not going to classes and not going outside. He had Blair bring him everything he needed. He sat in the dark most of the time drinking bottles of alcohol, not bothering with a cup. He took the broken picture frame from his floor and retrieved the only photo of them together. He left the broken glass on the floor, and spent his time in the living room.

Soul picked up the phone and dialed Maka's number. It rang a few times before an unfamiliar voice answered.

_"Hello?"_ It was a woman.

"Where's Maka?" Soul slurred.

_"Okay, look buddy. We've had this conversation for now, what two weeks?" _

"Where's Maka?!" Soul yelled, shooting up from his chair and throwing his bottle against the wall.

_"The person who had the number before me got rid of it two weeks ago. Remember? I told you this yesterday." _

"No.. She couldn't... She's running away from me!" Soul hung up the phone, and gently put it down on the table before sitting back down. He grabbed an open bottle of vodka from the coffee table and took a long swig, letting the warm liquid coat his throat and induce him into a deeper state of hallucination. "That bitch..."

"So what should we do today?" Maka asked Kid. "We have three days until graduation."

"We have school tomorrow, since today is Tuesday." Kid said.

"Right, but it's only 1. We get out at 12." Maka leaned into Kid on the couch in the living room.

"I know, I get out with you. But what do you want to do? We already got a place to live, we have jobs guaranteed, we got our graduation outfits. You're getting a new partner-" Maka cut him off with a loud sigh.

"But it's so boring!" Maka fell off the couch and started rolling around on the floor. Kid sat there chuckling at his girlfriend. He knew she was mature, but he found it unbelievably cute when she got like this.

"Alright, let's go out on a date." Kid said, pinning her down so she stayed still.

"Sounds great!" Maka kissed him and ran upstairs to change out of her school clothes and put on something special. She decided that she'd wear black skinny jeans with mid-calf combat boots, a red tank top tucked in and a black quarter sleeve jacket. She put on some light lipstick and touched up her everyday look - the cat's eye. She put on a little concealer to hide the scar. She stood up, spun around a few times, and decided she'd take her hair out of the ponytail she had it in. She removed the hair-tie and let her waist length hair fall down, cascading over her shoulders. She ran downstairs and let Kid take a look at her.

"Wow... You look beautiful. Then again, you always do." Kid held out his hand.

"Thank you," Maka smiled and took his hand.

"LIZ, PATTY! WE'RE LEAVING!" Kid screamed. He shut the French doors and opened the convertible door for Maka. Maka flashed a smile and sank down into the comfy seat.

"Ready?" Kid said.

"Where are we going?" Maka asked as Kid sped down the highway.

"I know you don't like expensive gifts, and I promise this is the last one, but I don't want you to ask if you can go anywhere. I want you to be able to go wherever you want." Kid said, weaving in and out of traffic. "But, of course, as long as you promise you'll be safe."

"Wait, what?" Maka gaped at Kid. _He's not serious..._

"You got your driver's license from the D.W.M.A." Kid looked at her pulling into Death City Race Track. "And I know you love to drive. Consider this your graduation gift."

Maka stepped out of the car to be met by Kid and a blindfold. He kissed her lightly on the lips while tying the black cloth around her eyes.

"So I pulled some strings and I was able to get you one of the very first models of the all new 2014 Camaro." Kid took off the blindfold and watched her expression go from confused to beyond happy. She looked at the car and faced Kid.

"How!?" She screamed, jumping up and down.

"I told you, I pulled some strings." Maka ran up to Kid and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I LOVE IT!" Maka screamed. The kiss she gave him was harsh, but filled with passion.

"I promise this is the last one." Kid looked at her, cupping her face with his hand.

"Kid... You know I'd like you for who you are. You don't have to treat me like a princess. You're a gentleman already, and I like you no matter if you're rich or poor. I'd like you even if you didn't get me all this." Maka pressed her face to his chest, listening to his heartbeat and blushing when she hears it quicken.

"So, I'm assuming I can return the car?" Kid joked.

"No way in Hell." Maka grabbed the keys from his hand and motioned for him to get in as well.

"Ready?" Maka turned on the car and sat back in her seat. "It's beautiful..."

"Hey, you okay?"

"I just don't want... I don't want things to be the reason we're together. I mean... I really like you for you... you know that right?"

"Baby, I know that with all my heart. This is your graduation gift, and it's the last one." He leaned over and kissed her. "Now shut up and drive."

"Rodger that!" Maka revved the engine and let go slowly.

"Hun..." Kid looked over.

"Yeah?"

"You're driving like an old lady." Kid looked at her with sarcastic concern.

"Wrong move..." Maka let go all the way and floored the gas petal. Kid was shot back in his seat as she shifted and gained speed.

Maka completed a couple of laps before bringing it in. Kid stepped out of the car, legs wobbling with a smile plastered on his face. He walked to his car and sat in the drivers seat.

"Okay... So we know you can race." Kid looked at Maka who walked over and leaned on his door.

"You sure you're okay to drive?"

"Yeah, I'm good."

"It's nearly 3. Do you want to go grab something to eat?"

"Sure, sounds great. I'll follow."

"Great!" Maka jumped in her car and drove away from the Death City Race Track. She took the highway to the giant mall a couple of miles away from Death City. She pulled into a burger joint and parked her car. Kid pulled up shortly. He walked over to help her out of the car.

"I still can't believe that you pulled strings like that." Maka said, sitting down after getting her cheeseburger.

"It was all for you," Kid got back up again to get the drinks "Coke?"

"Water."

"Okay." Kid smiled at her and went to get the drinks.

"So this place is also a popular karaoke joint. I used to come here all the time behind Soul's back. Now that I say it, it kind of sounds dirty." Maka giggled. "But it wasn't anything dirty, I just loved singing."

"People know you here?"

"Everyone that's a regular."

"Maka, DARLING!" A man in a pink shirt walked up to Maka and kissed her on both cheeks. "It's been FOREVER since I've seen you."

"Marcus, DARLING!" Maka repeated his gaudy entrance.

"Take my hand." Marcus threw his hand to Maka and she grabbed it. "Now let's go."

"But my burger!"

"That's what you always say. Come, come. It's time to perform. Your outfit is PERFECT, darling. I LOVE your look!"

"Thanks, Marcus. Did you meet my new boyfriend?" Marcus suddenly turned, flipping his chin length hair.

"Why no!" Marcus let go of Maka who walked backstage. "Your girlfriend is AMAZING on stage! Everyone loves her! I'm Marcus. Oh, and don't worry about my good looks. I'm unfortunately not straight. I like sticks." Marcus extended his hand to Kid who shook it with enthusiasm.

"Nice to meet you too. Maka doesn't mention this place."

"It's her hidden secret." Marcus grabbed Maka's water and took a swig. "OH LORD DEATH IS THIS DIET?"

"Water?" Kid looked at him weirdly. He looked around the room and saw it had green walls with black trim. The room was a square. The stage was to the right of the glass doors, bordering the wall. Where the stage cut off, there were steps and a doorway with a curtain. There were spotlights all over the ceiling that lit up the room perfectly. The speakers were placed all over the joint. The counter and the kitchen were way in the back, so it didn't get in the way of the stage or any walking space.

"So Maka uses this as an extra income gig."

"Really?" Kid looked at the curtain to the backstage area.

"Yeah. She doesn't make much, but she generally uses it to enhance her dressing room here. It's a pretty awesome job. She works WHENEVER she wants, and still gets paid. AWESOME, right?"

"Yeah, it's probably the best."

"She loves it. It's generally dance music she focuses on, but when she does rock, my LORD DEATH everyone LOVES her either way! It's at least a half an hour set. Sometimes it's an hour, and if people are in the mood - 2." Marcus threw his hands in the air and walked to the stage. "Amazing girlfriend, I tell you. A-MA-ZING!"

Kid chuckled as Marcus walked up the steps of the stage and introduced Maka.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, singles and couples, straights and gays, I give you... Maka. Albarn." He backed away in the most dramatic way.

"Hey guys!" Most of the guys in the audience whooped and the girlfriends that were there slapped them. "It's been a while, huh? Well, I have a treat for you."

More whoops from the crowd.

"I've put together a new mix. It's not what you're used to, so please don't kill me." Maka chuckled. "Okay, here we go! One Night by Matthew Koma."

Maka started bouncing around before grabbing the mic and swaying her hips.

**You think you're the new sexy**

**In a white Mercedes that bends me to the grave**

**You make casual messy**

**And all materials posses you like a slave, you're custom made**

She took the mic off the stand and walked to the other side of the stage towards the open room and pointed to a random man.

**Don't take this swim for more than it is**

**It's one night, one night, one night**

She ran the other way and started jumping.

**Chew my love under your tongue like it's your bubblegum**

**You're blowin' bubbles 'til the taste is gone**

**You're coming over for the night**

**One night, one night, one night**

**Chew my love under your tongue like it's your bubblegum**

**Just spit me out when it becomes more than fun**

**Cause I'm coming over for the night**

**One night, one night, one night**

**Conversation is violent**

**Baby you're too digital**

**8-bit dated physical**

**But keep me under your ceiling**

Maka knelt down and started bending backwards before reversing and jumping to her feet.

**Cause your concrete's chippin' in crumbling like grease on me**

**Don't take this swim for more than it is**

**It's one night, one night, one night**

She stepped off the stage and ran through the joint, weaving in and out of tables and shaking hands, giving hugs.

**Chew my love under your tongue like it's your bubblegum**

**You're blowin' bubbles 'til the taste is gone**

**You're coming over for the night**

**One night, one night, one night**

**Chew my love under your tongue like it's your bubblegum**

**Just spit me out when it becomes more than fun**

**Cause I'm coming over for the night**

**One night, one night, one night**

She stopped next to Kid and pulled him close and sang to him. The crowd whooped and cheered.

**And now I'll pull you in close**

**It's a sweet and sour high**

**When you promise not to try**

**If I promise that I'd lie**

**We can drink the punch for this one last time**

**Just one more last time**

She ran back on stage and got people to clap with her. "C'mon everyone!"

**Chew my love under your tongue like it's your bubblegum**

**You're blowin' bubbles 'til the taste is gone**

**You're coming over for the night**

**One night, one night, one night**

She ran back down and sat on top of the table swung her legs while looking left and right.

**Chew my love under your tongue like it's your bubblegum**

**Just spit me out when it becomes more than fun**

**Cause I'm coming over for the night**

**One night, one night, one night**

**One night, one night, one night**

**One night**

She ran back on stage and put the mic back on the stand before bringing it to her lips.

**Just spit me out when it becomes more than fun**

She tilted the mic to the side and held the position while the people gave a standing ovation.

Maka waited for the next song to start. "This is Leaving You by Audien."

**Oh looky here I am burning again**

**Thought it was real but your love it was only pretend**

**Oh looky here I am walking away**

**I turn around if you beg**

**If you beg me to stay**

**This time I don't think so**

**I had enough of your romance reflow**

**Heart breaker with an ego**

**You were doing some things that could've been illegal**

**Make sense out of nothing at all**

**You were pretty much evil**

**But I've got more to say**

**She jumped off the stage and walked over to her gay friend.**

**No I never, never met nobody, body like you**

**That ain't no compliment, that's the truth**

**You're nothing but a cold heart covered in gold**

**That's why, that's why, that's why, that's why I'm leaving you.**

She jumped up and tossed the mic to someone else. She danced around and jumped all over the place interacting with people. She grabbed the mic and walked over to the stage and jumped up.

**Oh looky here I am burning again**

**Thought it was real but your love it was only pretend**

**Oh looky here I am walking away**

**I turn around if you beg**

**If you beg me to stay**

**This time I don't think so**

**I had enough of your romance reflow**

**Heart breaker with an ego**

**You were doing some things that could've been illegal**

**Make sense out of nothing at all**

**You were pretty much evil**

**But I've got more to say**

**No I never, never met nobody, body like you**

**That ain't no compliment, that's the truth**

**You're nothing but a cold heart covered in gold**

**That's why, that's why, that's why, that's why I'm leaving you.**

She held her heart and moved back and forth, motioning her hands for people to dance. She jumped up and down while shouting "C'mon everyone!"

**I'm leaving you.**

She stopped in place with the mic held high. She stood in the middle of the restaurant, singing to the sky.

**No I never, never met nobody, body like you**

**That ain't no compliment, that's the truth**

**You're nothing but a cold heart covered in gold**

**That's why, that's why, that's why, that's why I'm leaving you. **

**I never, never met nobody, body like you**

**That ain't no compliment, that's the truth**

**You're nothing but a cold heart covered in gold**

**That's why, that's why, that's why, that's why I'm leaving you.**

Maka collapsed to her knees and hung her head for dramatic effect.

Whoops filled the burger place as Maka finished up her mini concert. She completed five more songs and gave the mic to Marcus before stepping off stage. The owner of the business came out and handed her a wad of cash and kissed her on the cheek. She gave Marcus a hug and walked towards the exit.

"See ya!" She yelled before dragging Kid to the car. "What'd you think?"

"I think I have a beautiful girlfriend with hidden talent." Kid stared at her with awe in his eyes. "Ever thought of a label?"

"No, I want to be a Meister, I don't want this to be more than a hobby."

"Speaking of Meister, aren't you supposed to get a new partner?"

"Yeah. His name is Christian. I guess he's supposed to be my perfect match."

"Do you know what he looks like?"

"Yeah, there's a picture of him at home. It's in my satchel."

"It's nearly 6." Kid looked at her. "Let's go home and spend the rest of the night in my room." Kid grabbed her waist and kissed her.

"Fort time?" Maka smiled against his lips.

"Bingo!"

"Race ya home!" Maka shouted before jumping in her car and turning on the engine.

"I'm gonna win!" Kid said to her speeding off.

"Oh, no you won't." Maka's eyes narrowed as she gained speed.

Maka and Kid sped down the highway, weaving in and out of traffic, scaring innocent people. No one bothered to stop them since their license plates had "D.W.M.A. Official" instead of a regular number-letter combination.

Maka pulled ahead and went on the shoulder lane. She took the next exit, leaving Kid alone on the freeway. Maka weaved in and out of surface streets and back onto the freeway. Kid looked ahead of him and saw traffic. He could see Maka's car taking the big curve on the freeway, away from the traffic he was currently stuck in.

"Shit..." Kid laughed to himself and waited the traffic out. When he got home, Maka was standing by her car waiting for him.

"You can't win against me." Maka hugged him with triumph in her voice.

"HEY LOVEBIRDS! WE'RE STARVING!" Liz and Patty stuck their heads out of the third floor balcony.

"GET YOUR ASSES TO THE KITCHEN" Patty yelled.

"Makaaaaaaaa CHOP!" Maka threw an encyclopedia she got from who knows where and threw it at Patty, knocking her out cold.

"I'm not your bitch!" Maka yelled while walking into the foyer.

"Yeah, well I'm fucking hungry, so make me food." Liz muttered while walking down the stairs.

"I'm already ordering a pizza..." Kid muttered while picking up the phone.

"Great!" Maka and Liz chimed in together.

"Oh, Maka. Soul came by." Liz said to Maka while shoving chips in her mouth.

"Liz, don't do that! We're gonna eat pizza."

"He said something about how he can't move on without you."

"I don't give a shit." Maka's eyes turned cold.

"I told him simply that you moved on with your life with a better looking, respectable gentleman and that he needed to fuck off." Liz shoved more chips in her mouth.

"Thanks, Liz." Maka spoke softly. "Cause I am moving on. I have a life now. With Kid, and you, and Patty. And soon... Christian."

"Who's Christian?" Liz perked up when she heard this.

"My new partner."

"So he's your new Scythe?"

"Not exactly."

Kid looked up at Maka with a questioning look. "What do you mean?"

"He's my Scythe and my Meister."

"But that's only happened once, and that was nearly ten thousand years ago." Kid looked at her with shock.

"I'm a Scythe, and I'm also a Meister. He's a Scythe and a Meister as well."

"A perfect fit..." Kid said, remembering her words outside the burger restaurant.

"Like I said," Maka paused to grab some chips from the bag. "Moving on."

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review, they mean so much to me! Thanks! :):)**

**Question: Should the battle be between Soul and Maka? Or Soul and Kid? Please leave a review with your vote.**


	5. Long Lost Siblings and Apologies

**Okay, so you're gonna hate me a little for this chapter, but I wanted to add a little turmoil to this before I reveal what happens next. I've been working on my summer work, but I end up working on this before anything. So here's chapter 5.**

Chapter 5 - Long Lost Siblings and Apologies for the Books.

Maka woke up to the sound of someone screaming. She walked to the hallway and heard the scream again. She ran down the hallway and threw open the balcony doors on the second floor and ran to the edge. She looked down to see an albino male with glowing red eyes and a bottle of whiskey in his hand screaming bloody murder.

"MAKA!" He screamed "THIS IS WHAT YOU LEFT ME FOR!?"

"Go home, Soul!" She yelled.

"MAKA! COME HOME, YOU DUMB BITCH!"

Maka sighed and walked back inside and shut the doors, locking them and checking to make sure. She walked down stairs and checked the front door and the security system. Maka walked back upstairs and shut the door to Kid's room before climbing back into bed with Kid.

"Hey, where'd you go?" Kid asked, opening his eyes slowly.

"Soul's by the main gate screaming like Hell." Maka cuddled up against Kid's chest.

"Should I call the cops?" Kid asked.

"No. He'll leave eventually. He's drunk." Maka looked at the clock. "It's 5AM..." Maka glared in the direction of the screaming bastard beyond the gate.

"Baby, come sleep for another hour or two." Kid lovingly wrapped his arms around her and kissed the back of her neck.

"I can't sleep now," She got out of bed and went downstairs. Kid got up and followed suit. "You want something in particular for breakfast?" Maka stared at Kid, still sleepy.

"Not really." Maka dropped a spoon on the floor and stared at it blankly. Her eyes were a little watery from yawning. She was always like this when she woke up before her alarm clock rang. She blinked a few times before bending down and picking up the spoon. "Hey, you sure you're okay to cook?"

"I'm fine," Maka stared at the spoon. She looked so cute. She was wearing one of Kid's black t-shirts that was too big for him and her. It stopped halfway down her thigh. Kid looked at the hem of his shirt and blushed a little.

"Here, love, let me." Kid let Maka sit down with her spoon and started making pancakes. He served two to Maka and handed her the butter and the syrup, making sure it was symmetrical to Maka's plate.

"Thanks." Maka smiled, waking up a little.

"Anytime, babe." Kid kissed her on the forehead and sat down next to her. They are their breakfast laughing together, not being anything but happy. Maka made jokes that turned out wrong, and Kid made comments on how asymmetrical some of the teachers were at the D.W.M.A.

"It's nearly 6." Maka pointed out.

"Yeah, go get ready. I'll buy drinks."

"I'm driving!" Maka yelled from the second floor's indoor balcony.

"Can you two shut it!?" Liz walked out of her room, hair disheveled, giraffe in hand. "Geez, school doesn't start until 8."

"Yeah, but we want drinks at Deathbucks." Maka poked Liz's shoulder, happily skipping off to Kid's room.

"Seems like the Black Blood Princess woke up..." Liz muttered.

"Shut up, Liz." Maka glared.

"What? It's true. Your blood is black." Liz said, slamming her door. Patty was buried under giraffes, so Liz decided to leave it. She didn't want to go through the effort of trying to find her. Liz sat on a giraffe, unable to sleep.

Maka went to her side of the room and picked out fishnet tights, black high top Converse, a red plaid mini skirt with a chain on the right side, a black tank top tucked into the skirt, and stole one of Kid's sweatshirts with a skull on the back. It was big on her, but it looked good. She twisted her hair to one side, left it loose, and put her hood on. She grabbed her satchel and phone before running downstairs and grabbing the keys before Kid could reach them. Kid walked down in black jeans, Converse, and a regular black t-shirt.

"All black?" Maka asked.

"Well, I didn't want to wear any other color." Kid looked at Maka and kissed her on the forehead. "You look beautiful."

Maka blushed a bright red. Kid noticed and giggled. Maka's big green eyes sparkled in the morning light. Kid loved her eyes. The most beautiful things he's ever seen.

"Ready?" Maka asked.

"Should we take Liz and Patty?" Kid wondered. Before Maka could answer, Kid turned around and yelled back "LIZ! PATTY! WE'RE LEAVING NOW! IF YOU WANT A RIDE, HURRY UP!"

"Hurry!" They both mouthed to each other. They jumped in Kid's car and started the engine. Liz and Patty ran downstairs in the clothes they wore yesterday(their normal uniform) and ran to catch Maka who was speeding off. Maka stopped the car and reversed to pick them up. The twins jumped in the car and they were off.

"Deathbucks?" Kid asked.

"Sounds great." Liz asked. "We can fit two more, right?"

"Which two?" Maka looked in the mirror and eyed them suspiciously.

"Tsubaki and Blackstar." Patty chimed in.

"Um.. No?" Maka looked at them.

"We can stick Blackstar in the trunk." Kid leaned over to Maka.

"Oh, sure. We have room!" Maka turned down Tsubaki's street and ran up to the door.

"Hey, Maka. What's up?" Tsubaki smiled warmly.

"Want a ride?" Maka asked.

"Sure! Let me get Blackstar." Tsubaki ran to get the blue haired "assassin" out of bed.

"Sup Maka! Couldn't stay away from a god like me?!" He laughed whole heartedly. He tenderly held up a hand to Maka's cheek and caressed it gently with his fingertips. "I'm gonna fucking kill Soul..." Blackstar muttered.

"Did you get taller overnight?" Maka asked to Blackstar.

"Maybe you're just short."

"But my legs are long!"

"Okay, so we're just tall. You can never surpass a god like me!"

"Uh huh..." Maka popped the trunk and shoved a whining Blackstar in there.

"Will he be okay?" Tsubaki said, being motherly.

"Yeah, why not? He's a god, right?" Maka joked. "The trunk is climate controlled."

"Oh. Okay." Tsubaki smiled.

"Deathbucks sound good?" Maka asked Tsubaki.

"I WANT DEATHBUCKS!" Blackstar screamed.

"Hey Tsubaki!" Liz gave her friend a hug and sat in the middle.

"Hey Liz, Patty."

"Wanna hold my giraffe?" Patty held out a mini giraffe and Tsubaki held it with care, as if it was real.

"Tsubaki, did you hear?" Liz turned to start gossiping.

"Hear what?"

"Maka's getting a new partner."

"You're joking!" Tsubaki's mouth dropped. "I thought she'd help Soul finish."

"Maka was the one who requested a new partner. I guess she doesn't want anything to do with him."

"HELLO!? I'm right HERE!" Maka looked back.

"Oh, yeah..." Liz looked up at the sky.

"Sorry." Tsubaki petted the fake giraffe. Maka's phone started ringing.

"Kyle?" Kid said, pulling out Maka's phone from her bag and showing it to her.

"My brother! Oh Lord Death, Kyle!"

"You have a brother?" Kid looked at her.

"Not biological." Maka connected her phone to the bluetooth and answered the call.

"Sup Kyle?" Maka answered.

_"Hiya, sis!" _Kyle said with a cheery voice. _"I was wondering if you'd like to hang out for a bit."_

"Aren't you in Europe?"

_"No, I'm right here."_

Maka pulled up to the school and saw her brother standing on the steps.

"Kyle!" She ran to him, holding him tight. Kyle was a good foot taller than Maka, maybe even two. He had dark black hair that was cut to look emo. his eyes were a light blue. He wore black skinny jeans and black Converse, and he had on a blue tank top that was loose. He was handsome, his face sculpted, and so was his body. Maka held him close, finally reunited.

"THAT'S your brother!? Isn't he like MAJOR famous?!" Liz gaped.

"How've you been, little sis?"

"I'm graduating this Friday. Top of my class!" Maka looked at him with bright eyes.

"That's awesome!" Kyle picked her up and swung her around. "My little sis is finally done!"

"So what're you doing here?" Maka asked. "Not that I'm not glad you're here. Did something go wrong in Europe?"

"Well, I'm actually here to talk to you about something you might be interested in." Kyle took her hand and intertwined it with his. Kid immediately fumed, but kept his cool. Maka looked down at the bond and smiled.

"Go ahead and tell me." Maka looked at him with a curious expression.

"I want you to sing with me." Kyle held her hand tighter. Moments of silence passed before Maka could form sentences.

"I don't know..." Maka looked at Kid who encouraged her with his eyes.

"I've got this new album coming out with some covers and your favorite song. Fireflies. Remember how I used to sing that to you?"

"I remember!" Maka smiled.

"Okay, so sing with me!" Kyle pleaded. "One tour. And if you don't like it, you can leave."

"I'll think about it. But I've just started work, and I don't know if my boyfriend would like it." Maka signaled to Kid to walk over there and help her.

"Hey, I'm Maka's boyfriend. I'm the Grim Reaper." Kid said smiling, shaking his hand. "Death the Kid."

"So if she were to marry you she'd be.." Kyle smiled as Maka hit him.

"Mrs. Death." Kid blushed.

"Ah. Well what's your opinion on this?"

"I support it 100%. As long as it doesn't take her away from her work."

"It won't, I promise. Europe is filled with Kishin's." Kyle reassured Kid, holding Maka's hand.

"You sound like my Papa..." Maka glared at Kid who just smiled.

"It's up to her."

"Please Maka!" Kyle pleaded. "PLLEEEEAAASSSEEEEE!" He got down on one knee and said "Maka, you're my sister, the light of my life. I'll protect you at any costs. I love you. Will you sing with me?"

Maka started laughing like mad. "Alright, alright. But on one condition."

Kyle shot straight up. "Anything."

"Kid gets to go, and so does everyone here." Maka looked around and stopped when she realized one was missing. She popped open the trunk from the little remote box and Blackstar jumped out, screaming some nonsense about how he was god of all gods.

"We have three tour busses, so yeah. They're all welcome."

"Why three?" Kid asked.

"Decoy." Maka and Kyle said at the same time.

"Can we sing Just a Dream?!" Maka begged.

"Alright, alright."

"We were gonna go and get Deathbucks across the street, wanna join?" Kid asked politely.

"Sure." Kyle wrapped his arm around Maka and made Kid go on a rampage. Maka looked back and mouthed "sorry" before turning back to the black haired hottie.

"Maka, you've lost weight. And wha-" Kyle stopped in his tracks, holding Maka back with both hands. "Who. Did. That." Kyle's face filled with rage.

"Oh this?" Maka raised her hand to cover up her scar. "My ex."

"Who hurt you!?" Kyle yelled.

"Soul Eater Evans." Maka took out her phone and texted it to him.

"What else did he do?" He smoothed her face with his thumb.

"Not here, Kyle..." Maka pleaded with her eyes.

"Later." He put his arm around her waist and pulled her close, kissing her head. "I'm so sorry I wasn't here to protect you..."

"AHEM!" Kid cleared his throat.

"Right!" Maka yelled, running over with Kyle hand in hand.

"What's the story with you two?" Kid grabbed Maka's wrist hard and yanked her back. Fear was written all over her face as she stuttered to get an answer out.

"I'll explain later." Maka pulled her wrist away and ran to sit next to Kyle. Kid joined them right after and sat on the other side of Maka, and next to Tsubaki. Maka gently set her hand on Kid's thigh. Kid looked at her and saw her eyes start to water. He looked down at Maka's wrist and saw there were finger marks. Kid put his hand over her wrist and massaged it lightly, making Maka wince. He held her hand tightly and she knew he didn't mean to hurt her.

"So, Maka. How long have you and Kid been together?" Kyle asked.

"One month, tomorrow." Maka and Kid recited together.

"Oh" Kyle smiled at Maka and how happy she looked. "Sis, no hoods at the table." He pulled off her hood and revealed her silky long hair.

"Oh, sorry." Maka giggled, bringing her hand of Kid's lap to fix it. Kid frowned a little now that the woman who made him warm inside was no longer touching him.

Kyle leaned over to Maka and kissed her head gently. "You're safe now, right?" He whispered in her ear.

"I have someone who cares for me, and now I have you back." Maka smiled, leaning up to kiss his cheek.

"Why are they so physical?" Tsubaki asked Kid, ignoring the sugar sculpture that Blackstar and Patty were making.

"I don't know." Kid looked at how happy they were to be together and wondered if it was him or Kyle.

"Are you angry?"

"I don't know the story, so kind of. But I can't be. I already accidentally hurt Maka. I uh.. grabbed her wrist to hard." Kid looked at his hand that hurt her. "I didn't mean to, I swear."

"I believe you." Tsubaki touched his shoulder cautiously.

"I didn't mean to.. She's probably scared of me now..." Kid got angry with himself and slammed his hand against the table.

"Kid!" Maka screamed. "Kid, stop it!" She leaned over and held his hand, her strength overpowering his as she held his hand down. Kid looked up at her with tears in his eyes.

"Maka, I'm so sorry." Kid held her tight as he cried against her.

"What's wrong?" Kyle mouthed. Maka didn't do anything but hold her pinky up with her good wrist. Kyle understood what that meant, ensuring he won't hurt Kid, and pinky swore. She then held up her bad wrist, and Kyle nearly lost it. Maka put her finger to his face.

"NO" Maka mouthed back. Kid gripped her gently.

"I'm so sorry... I didn't mean to, I swear. I didn't mean to!" Kid cried.

"I know, Kid. I know and I forgive you." Maka kissed his forehead. "Look at me. I know you didn't mean to."

"It's like 8, guys." Liz pointed to the clock. Maka left some cash on the table and handed Kyle a piece of paper.

"My house, 12 o'clock sharp." Maka ran out with Kid, racing to get beyond the school doors before they were locked.

"Maka." Kid stopped when they were in the main doors. "I'm-"

"Nope. Nope. Shut up. SHHHH." Maka kissed him on the lips and hugged him tight. "You're nothing like Soul. So shut up."

Maka and Kid raced to class before the final bell rang. In the shadows, watching from a distance, stood an albino with a glass of vodka. He took a long swig and wobbled to class where Maka was. He stumbled into class, earning stares from the entire room except Maka.

"DUMB BITCH!" Soul yelled. Kid stood up and pushed Maka behind him as Soul made his was up the stairs.

"Soul, remove yourself from my classroom." Stein ordered. Soul kept walking up the stairs.

"I said. REMOVE YOURSELF FROM MY CLASSROOM." Stein stood up, dropping his cigarette and smashing it with his foot.

"Shit's gonna hit the fan!" Patty whispered to her sister while clapping her hands in a cheery way.

Liz looked at a drunk Soul and didn't feel one ounce of guilt. "Fuck yeah, it is."

**Okay, so I worked on it until 12(Hawaiian time). I hope you guys won't kill me, but trust me, it will all come together, I promise.** **Please review!**

**Also, since I have a project, I might upload a few days later than normal, so please don't hunt me down.**

**Thank you for all the reviews and support, all the follows and favorites. It means a lot to me, it really does.**

**The question still stands: Should there be a fight between Maka and Soul? Or Kid and Soul? Poll is open until chapter is posted - no set date yet(which I'll probably let you know once I finish the plan for the fight scene). Please review with your vote!**

**Thank you so much! XOXO - bassaddict**


	6. Let the Games Begin

**Here's my excuse for my late update: My uncle forgot to pay his internet bill + I had that project I was telling ya'll about. I'm sorry if it sucks, but here you go.**

Chapter 6 - Let the Games Begin.

"Soul, remove yourself NOW." Stein walked to the door and held it open.

"Soul, you don't want to do this here." Kid spoke through clenched teeth, his knuckles turning white. "Go."

"Bitch, you can't tell me what to do!" He slurred. Soul threw his glass on the ground and stared at Kid in the eye. "Give the whore back."

"I'm not your whore, Soul..." Maka muttered.

"What'd you just say?" Soul breathed alcohol into Kid's face and leaned over to see Maka.

"I said I'm not your whore!" Maka used her hand to pull her body up on the desk and jump down in the space between Kid and Soul. She swiftly turned Soul around and held him in a choke hold. With her combat boots clanking on the hardwood stairs, she made her way down. "Listen to me, bitch." Maka spat. "I graduate in two days. Don't you fucking ruin it for me, okay?"

"Let go of me!" Soul's words molded together.

"Did you hear me!?" Maka shouted in his face, walking past Stein who was holding the door.

"Don't." Maka pushed him on the ground.

"Fucking." She kicked him in the stomach.

"Ruin." She spit in his face.

"It." She kicked him in the groin and crouched near him and looked at his face, grimy with dirt and alcohol, spit and some crumbs.

"Got that?" Maka whispered in his ear. She slapped him before getting up. "And take a fucking shower." She threw the last comment over her shoulder and slammed the door shut. Stein gave her an approving nod and slipped her a concealed fist bump.

"Good job, baby." Kid kissed her cheek as she sat down.

"Good job, Maka." Patty, Liz, and Tsubaki chimed in. Blackstar had passed out on his desk and was snoring.

Hours passed by quickly, mainly because they weren't doing anything. D.W.M.A rules state that they are supposed to have a certain amount of days to the school year. The classroom was filled with small talk and anxious feet as they watched the clock slowly tick. Everyone stared down the clock as it made it's last few seconds of fame before the bell gained the attention of everyone in the school.

"SWEET" Maka yelled jumping over her desk and down the stairs, Kid in hand.

"Coming, Liz? Patty?" Kid asked, running with Maka.

"To see her brother? Yeah!" Kid shot Liz a death glare, and the smile that occupied her face was gone with no traces.

"Shotgun!" Kid yelled as they hopped into the convertible.

"KID!" Patty and Liz yelled, pouting. Tusbaki walked out of the classroom, a screaming Blackstar in tow. They motioned for Tsubaki to come with them.

"We're gonna hang around a while. Blackstar needs some time to run around. We'll walk back, it's not that far anyway." Tsubaki gave a warm smile.

"HAHAHA! NO ONE CAN BEAT THE GREAT BLACKSTAR!" He stomped on a squashed bugs near the car.

"Okay, Tsubaki." Maka gave her a hug before getting in the car. "Call me later!"

They drove off to Gallows Manor where Kyle was waiting patiently in his car.

"You gave him the code?" Kid asked.

"The guest one." Kid sighed with relief and sat back in his seat. "I'm not that crazy." Maka smiled.

Maka reached over and grabbed Kid's hand and held it tight. "Be nice."

"I'll try." Kid squeezed her hand when she put the car in park. He opened the door and went to greet Kyle.

"I'm gonna make lunch!" Maka called while unlocking the black French doors with gold handles and a lock in the middle. She dragged a whining set of Thompson twins inside.

"Okay, hun!" Kid called. Maka went inside and shut the door. She pushed them towards the stairs and gave them a death glare. She walked to the kitchen and opened the fridge to look at what to make and settled for steak and mashed potatoes.

"Kid, I wanted to ask you-" Kyle was interrupted by Kid grabbing his collar and holding him up close.

"Why are you so friendly with Maka, huh?! Always kissing her, holding her, acting like you're her boyfriend!" Kid spat in his face.

"You don't know?" Kyle looked shocked as he pulled off Kid's hands and held him at bay. "Allow me, then."

"By all means..." Kid yanked his hands away and leaned against the car with Kyle who looked up at the sky with his blue eyes.

"As you know, I'm twenty-three and Maka just barely turned seventeen. Maka lost her mom shortly after she was born, and her dad was too busy with whore's to pay attention. She was left with strangers, or left at home. I was seven, she was barely one. My parents have always been rich, so naturally I had bodyguards. I was walking in the park with my bodyguards when I heard crying. I brushed it off at first, but when it continued, the bodyguards and I ran to the source - an apartment in that complex on Gerald St.

I ran all the way up with the guys in tow until I reached the door. They kicked it down, and there she was. Left alone with an empty bottle. Blonde hair barely meeting her ears, all over the place; green eyes big and bright, but rimmed with red. She was dressed in a cute fruit printed night gown with long sleeves. It looked a little big for her. I immediately fell in love with her, not as a girlfriend, but as a sister. I remember one of the guards going to pick her up, but I got in front of the crib and held my arms out. I told them 'please don't touch her.' Even at seven, I was able to comprehend a lot. I wasn't like most kids, just like Maka isn't like most Meisters.

I carefully picked the crying baby up and held her. She was tiny, even back then. Nearly a stick - malnourished. I held her close, and kissed her forehead. She stopped crying instantly, and clung to my shirt. I pet her hair, and held her tightly, making sure no one would take her. 'Tell mom we need to take care of her.' I told them. And we went home.

She grew up with me. Throughout the years, I've protected her from anything and everything that threatened her. When she was six, she found out about her mom. I slept with her that night, and every night until she went off to high-school. I would hold her, and kiss her forehead. We'd talk about anything and everything. She'd tell me her secrets, and all her fears. I'd tell her mine as well. We know everything and anything about each other. For instance, she'll never admit it, but she can't sleep alone anymore. If she does, she starts hyperventilating. She's scared to be left alone. I learned that the hard way when I had a date one day when I was fifteen. I came back around midnight, and when I opened my door, Maka was on the floor clutching her chest. I picked her up and held her tight. From then on, I made it a point to have my dates on Sundays, or in the afternoons when Maka had people with her all the time.

Her dad never cared, and I don't think he cares now. When she left for high-school, she thanked me for everything I did for her. I didn't accept the 'thank you.' I told her 'the way you can thank me is by staying with me forever.' Maka looked at me confused and said 'I thought that was already determined.' I wanted that last hug to last forever. I left for Europe shortly after. We exchange emails as often as we can. I knew she was busy. She developed the bookworm tendencies when she was seven.

I know what you're thinking. 'Obsessive.' But the truth is, Maka is my light. She's my world. My everything. My parents were too busy to pay attention to me, and Maka needed me. And I needed her. We balance each other out. It's almost as if we're halves of each other, but not in the romantic sense. So I'm sorry if you don't like the things I do to Maka. But I refuse to stop. She means everything to me. And if you hurt her, I'll make sure to rip your head off." Kyle didn't look Kid in the eye as he pushed himself off the car and started walking towards the house. He didn't look back either. He just left Kid speechless.

"She never told me..." Kid muttered. He felt tears streaming down his cheeks. "How could Spirit be so cruel?"

"Kid! It's time for lunch! I made symmetrical steak!" Maka yelled while running over. _She looks so happy... But that smile doesn't quite reach her eyes... _Kid started to cry more.

"Kid? What's wrong?" Maka tried to look him in the eye but he kept turning away.

"Are you happy?" Kid asked straight out.

"What do you mean?"

"Are you happy? With me?" He looked at her, eyes swimming in tears.

"Of course, baby. You know it."

"Then why is your smile still fake?" He whispered, grabbing her shoulders a bit too harsh. Maka winced and he loosened his grip.

"Because you're angry with me." Maka looked down at her feet and shuffled her combat boots on the black bricks of the driveway. "Because of Kyle..."

"Maka I..." Kid started, but trailed off.

"Lunch is getting cold." She said, the smile returning to her face. She grabbed his hand loosely and ran inside with him. He looked at the plate and thought for a meal so simple, it was a work of art. He sat down and watched Maka smile and laugh with Kyle and Liz and Patty. He just sat there and ate his food. When they were all done, Kyle helped clean the table while Maka did dishes. Kid put the napkins in the washer and the place-mats away. Liz and Patty just went upstairs, sensing the tension and not wanting to be a part of it. They ended up sneaking out of the window and going to a club anyway.

Kid, Maka, and Kyle sat awkwardly in front of the TV for hours on end. It was almost ten by the time they noticed. Maka stood up and led Kyle to the room he'd be staying in. "Feel free to unpack or whatever. I'm the room with the French doors. Also, make sure to close your door. Kid has a heart attack whenever the house isn't symmetrical."

"Alright, I got it." Kyle chuckled, giving Maka a sweet kiss on the forehead before saying goodnight and shutting the door. Maka sighed and walked to her room. She went to her dresser and took off her clothes and threw them in the hamper. She slipped on Kid's black t-shirt and climbed into bed.

"You know, for Spring in Death City, it's still kind of cold. Just four weeks ago it was snowing. Weird, huh?" Maka looked out the window. "I wonder if there's a book on that..."

Kid laughed lightly. "You coming to bed?" Kid patted the mattress.

"Yep!" Maka hopped in bed with Kid and snuggled up against his chest. "You smell nice..." She said, burying her face in the crook of his neck. He wrapped his arms around her protectively and held her close, Kyle's words replaying over and over again in his mind.

"Maka... you told me you'd explain about Kyle." Kid looked down at her.

"Well..." Maka told him the whole story, matching Kyle's - including the part about sleeping alone. She even added how she would cry in the corner everyday of her third grade year because of bullies. She told many secrets that Kyle knew. She started tearing up. "He was there for me when other's weren't... My papa didn't give a crap..."

"How'd you deal with sleeping in the corner with Soul?" Kid asked.

"I didn't. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't sleep alone. Sometimes I even made Blair sleep next to me in cat form." Maka admitted. "Before Soul and I were together, I'd purposely stay awake and wait for him to get home so we'd fall asleep together on the couch. He knows very well about my issue..."

"How'd you get in touch with Kyle and Marcus?" Kid asked, taking this chance to get to know her past a little more.

"I'd call whenever Soul was out cheating."

"Where'd he get the money?" Kid looked at her.

"You don't know?" Maka sat up immediately.

"No, I don't know what you're talking about." Kid sat up with her and looked at her worried.

"Soul Evans is from the prestigious Evan's family. You know, the musicians. Well, one of Soul's piano concerts was enough to rake in nearly three million at a time. He did at least five before he left, leaving him with nearly fifteen million. He left because his family kept pushing him towards the thing he wasn't destined for. He donated one million to the DWMA and he's been living off the fourteen ever since. And every time a tape of the piano concerts sell, he gets six hundred dollars. That's how pristine his family was and still is."

"That's impossible. I've never heard about his family."

"Europe, babe. Europe." Maka laid back down and pulled the covers over her neck.

"He made all that money?! Just for being a great pianist."

"Did you just say penis!?" Maka opened her eyes wide and slapped him on the shoulder.

"PIANIST." Kid said, nursing his shoulder.

"Yeah, well it's all thanks to his parents and brother. If it was him alone, he'd never make it." She shut her eyes and cuddled back up against Kid before falling asleep. Kid stared at her, wondering how Soul could be so cruel. How Soul never realized was a wonder to him, and how Maka didn't ask for help sooner astonished him. But then again, Maka has too much pride to admit anything.

He caressed her face, smoothing the scar on her cheek with his thumb.

"Maka... I love you." Kid told her. He was afraid to admit it, not knowing how she'd react. They've only been truly together for five weeks. _Maybe I should just confess..._

Graduation Day

"Congratulations D.W.M.A. Class of 2013!" Lord Death spoke loudly into the microphone on the steps of the school. Everyone cheered for the class. Maka looked down at the Freshman she tutored whenever Soul was too drunk to come to school, Kid looked at his Sophomore team that he succeeded in making somewhat symmetrical with one weapon, Tsubaki held Blackstar in place to make sure he didn't wreck things, Patty was tearing off some giraffe heads, and Liz was standing there waving to the crowd as if she was a celebrity.

"We did it!" Kid said holding Maka's hand.

"Hell yeah, we did!" Maka smiled and waved to her group.

"And now, the Elite Senior Class!" Lord Death stepped back and pointed the group of six. Soul had been kicked from this group. Crona was standing in the audience on the side, completely content with not being seen.

"Poor Crona." Maka muttered.

"Well he's happy being alone." Tsubaki touched Maka's shoulder. "He can't deal with being alone."

"You're right..." Maka looked among the crowd and saw something peculiar. There was a dead student, covered in blood. She saw a deranged Soul standing in the middle of the crowd, slaying people at random. The cheering stopped and Maka stepped forward. Without using the microphone, she screamed...

"EVERYBODY LEAVE!" Everyone who heard left, and those who didn't followed anyways. Soul killed his way to the steps. He sliced the throats of the Freshman Meister Elites. Maka ran down the steps in her mid calf combat boots, taking off her graduation gown. She revealed her black leather booty shorts and long sleeve tight shirt. Kid looked at her and immediately blushed.

"SOUL!" Maka yelled, watching him slay more innocent people. "LEAVE THEM ALONE!"

"HA! YOU STUPID BITCH. FUCK YOU!" Soul shoved his blade in some kids stomach.

"LEAVE HIM." Maka's voice turned demonic and her eyes turned completely black. Her steps became deadly, making the ground shake beneath her. "Your fight is with me."

"Like I said..." Liz turned to Patty, and then Kid, waiting for Kid to go down there. "Shit's gonna hit the fan."

**The fight you've been waiting for is finally here... In the next chapter.**

**Cast your final votes now in the reviews!**

**Please review! It means the world to me! :)**

**With much love, **

**bassaddict**


	7. Deadly Mixes and Good Intentions

**OKAY GUYS! Chapter 7! I'm sorry if it sucks, I tried my best PLEASE don't hit me with things. Thank you dark-moonwolf14 for all the love and support! Also, thanks for the votes and all the reviews.**

Chapter 7 - Deadly Mixes and Good Intentions.

(Remember that Maka's voice is deep and demonic.)

"Go home, Soul." Maka's voice was stern, unforgiving. "You don't want to die today."

"HAH! YOU think you can kill ME?!" Soul fell over, laughing hysterically.

"I guess you do want to die today." Maka turned to face kid, her black eyes meeting his golden ones. "Can you handle a scythe?"

Before he could answer, Soul was on her. He pounded her into the cement, not knowing or caring where he got this immense strength. She was beaten and bloody, and Soul felt triumphant and victorious. He turned to walk up the steps where the Elite Meister class was standing. Lord Death had gone to collect the dead and protect the living.

Kid looked down at Maka. He was about to fall over and cry. She looked dead. Maka, who was face down in the cement, put one hand on the cement and propped herself up. She used her other hand to pick up a piece of the sidewalk and chuck it at Soul who was halfway up the stairs. Because of the black blood, her wounds healed and she was standing and ready to fight.

"I told you that your fight was with me." Maka moved quickly and ran up the stairs. She grabbed Soul by the hair and threw him down the stairs. The stairs broke underneath the force that Maka used. She jumped down and shoved her foot in his stomach, sending him deep in the cement. She stepped out and stared down at Soul.

"Don't act dead. Get up!" She screamed. Soul crawled out of the small crater she made and took a swing at her. She dodged it and punched him in the face. "How are you not dead by now?"

"I don't have the power you have with the black blood, but because I was exposed to it for a small amount of time, I have the healing ability." Soul hid his fear that the blood would give out on him. He only had a limited amount to use, where as Maka was fused with it. He knew he had a time frame to beat her, but somewhere deep he knew he couldn't. Still, his pride wouldn't let him admit it.

"Bastard." Maka muttered. She ran after him, punching and kicking him in places no one wants to be kicked.

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her up to him. She kicked him in the stomach which made him let go. She turned to Kid and reached for him. Kid ran down the stairs and grabbed her hand before Soul could recover. Maka transformed into a black scythe with a green and black checkered handle. Kid grabbed her and created a strong bond with her, stronger than anyone had ever seen.

"Ready?" Maka's face appeared in the blade of the scythe.

Kid looked up at Soul and narrowed his eyes. "Fuck yeah."

Kid ran towards Soul, carefully and skillfully spinning Maka in his hands. He swung at Soul, making him jump backwards. Kid kept swinging.

"Kid, stop!" Maka said. She looked at Soul who looked confused. "Soul Resonance."

They resonated and instead of having a giant blade like Soul, her blade enlarged, but it was double ended. Kid twisted her and threw her like a boomerang. Soul ducked in time to dodge it, but her sharp blades sliced the ends of his hair off. She transformed back and kept her arm as a scythe. She shoved it into Soul's stomach and grabbed his shirt and pulled him close. Kid stood there, eyes widening.

"You feel that pain?" Maka's eyes narrowed. "That is the pain you caused me!"

She twisted the blade in his stomach, and watched his blood pour. She pushed him away and turned around to walk back to Kid. Soul changed his arms into scythe blades and charged at Maka. She turned around in time and put her blade in him again. Blood spilled from his mouth, his eyes turning red as well. She changed her fingers into mini scythes and stuck them in his head. She watched as his eyes rolled back and started bleeding. She took her blades out of him and held him to her. She took notice that he wasn't healing as well. He'd live, but not the way he used to. She stabbed his eye with her index finger scythe and gouged his eye out.

The madness was taking over her, she started laughing hysterically and ran around with blades sticking out of her back like wings. She charged at Kid. Kid grabbed her shoulders and kept her at bay. Maka looked into his eyes, seeing them filled with worry, and suddenly returned to normal, falling to her knees. Kid knelt down with her while Liz and Tsubaki ran down to help.

"That fight wasn't for any of us, even Kid." Blackstar said sternly to Patty.

"He shouldn't be fighting someone else's battles." Patty replied, the first time she's ever sounded wise.

"Maka, baby?" Kid asked. She opened her eyes and looked at Kid. He hugged her tight, causing her head to turn and press her ear against his chest. She looked down at her hands and clothes. She looked around and saw Soul lying on the ground with one eye missing and all the students who were killed. She saw the sidewalk and parking lot destroyed, the cobblestone pathways splattered with blood. She looked back down at her hands and it clicked. She screamed bloody murder and pushed away everyone. She backed into a corner, screaming as if she was going to die, and held her head.

"Maka! It's okay!" Kid tried to confront her, but she just kept screaming.

"GET AWAY!" Maka screamed. Kid still approached her.

"I love you." Kid spoke loudly. "Maka Albarn, I love you."

Maka processed that thought, and in a few moments she stopped and collapsed. Kid ran up to her and held her close, rocking her back and forth while she cried gently.

"I... I hurt someon-" Maka was cut off when she saw Soul getting up from the spot where he was passed out. He ran towards them with a fury Maka has never seen. Before Soul could swing at Maka, Kid covered her with his body. Maka tried to push him away, but failed. She heard a squishing sound and looked up. Blood was dripping from his mouth, and he collapsed on her.

In a second, Maka's eyes return to their black state and her voice is back to the demonic way it was. It happened quickly, but to Maka it felt like slow motion. Liz, Patty, Blackstar, Tsubaki and Crona came rushing down to Kid. Maka laid him down carefully and ran to Soul. She dealt a kick to his face, letting her right foot set on his shoulder. She brought up her left foot and closed his neck in her legs, crossing them behind his neck. She did a half sit up and thrust her body backwards, placing her hands on the asphalt and using the momentum to pick Soul up and slam him on the floor. She quickly got up and jumped in the air, using all her strength. She hardened the black blood so she'd be heavier. Her body came down quick, but not quick enough. She drove her elbow into the asphalt and Soul was behind her. He stabbed her in the stomach and she fell over. She saw the blood pour out and realized something that went over her head earlier - She no longer has any human blood in her body.

Taking hold of the power, she hardened her wound and turned around to swing at Soul. She grabbed his leg and yanked him towards her. She got on top of him and with a fist of hardened blood, she punched him. Several teeth made their way out of Soul's mouth and met their new home on the asphalt. She pounded him into unconsciousness.

The rest of her friends stared at her from across the lot. She got up and grabbed Soul by the collar. She walked off, dragging him. When she turned the corner, her friends finally spoke.

"What.. the fuck was that!?" Liz asked, turning around to face them in disbelief.

"Did anyone else feel frozen?" Blackstar asked.

"Where's she going?" Tsubaki chimed in.

"We have to follow her!" Kid stated.

"Uh, no. Not you, Kid. We know you love her, we do too. But you can't help her when you're wounded. You're staying here with Nygus and Marie." Liz cradled Kid in her arms.

"No matter what happens.. I'm still the god." Blackstar muttered walking up the steps to get Nygus.

"Tsubaki, stay here with Blackstar and Kid until he's in Nygus' care. Patty and I will follow Maka." Tsubaki nodded and Liz ran off with Patty.

"What happened?!" Nygus and Marie ran down the stairs with a stretcher and Blackstar running towards Tsubaki. He ran towards the direction Maka went, holding out his hand for Tsubaki. She changed into sickles and transported to his hands with a flash of light. Blackstar ran and caught up with Liz and Patty who were hiding behind a dumpster of an abandoned mental hospital.

"Hey, what's going on?" Blackstar whispered.

"Stay silent, she went into the back entrance." Liz put her fingers to her lips. Tsubaki changed back to human form and stood behind Blackstar. They crept to the back door one by one. Slowly, they entered the hospital. They saw blood on the walls, writing and graffiti. There were knives underneath beds, ropes hanging from the ceiling with chairs underneath, some were tied and some weren't. There was cut hair on some of the nightstands. Blackstar grimaced.

"A god cannot be in a place like this..." Tsubaki hit him on the arm.

"We need to make sure Maka's okay. If she goes bat-shit insane, we're all screwed." Liz stated. They turned the corner and was met with darkness. Holding each other close, they walked forward until they could no longer see the light behind them.

"Please, let me go Maka." Soul pleaded. She had attached him to the torture chair with leather straps on his hands, feet, torso, and head. There was no escape. The room around them was all cement with sound blocking padding so no one could hear the horrors that occurred. The doors were plain metal with several locks to make sure no one interrupted. There were small tables, like the ones in an operating room, with sharp knives and things to cut and stab with. Maka looked around and grabbed a scalpel. She walked over to Soul and placed the scalpel on his left cheek.

"You can have a scar to mirror mine... Or maybe you can have a worse one." Maka moved the scar way down south. Soul struggled and struggled with no prevail. She lifted her hand and brought it down quick. Soul screamed out and pleaded with Maka.

"Please! Please stop!" He looked at her with eyes full of tears.

"You think that saying 'please' will make me stop?" Maka asked. Soul realized that those were his words when he abused her. Maka looked at him with her black eyes and opened her mouth.

"Why did you do that to me?!" She screamed, her demonic voice shaking the doors and tables. "ANSWER ME."

"Because I was scared!" Soul answered, staring at the blade in his pants that Maka's hand was no longer wrapped around.

"Scared of what?!" Maka grabbed a hammer and nails. She placed a nail gently on his left forearm.

"That you'd leave." Soul hoped it'd be enough to stop her. She held the hammer high.

"This is for everything you've done to me." Maka brought the hammer down again and again until the head of the nail met his skin. She placed another one right next to the first one. She grabbed the hammer and held it above her head. A demonic smile took over her as she hammered the nail into his arm. She saw the blood dripping from the bottom. She grabbed both nails and pulled them out.

"Go rot in Hell." Maka said. She undid one arm, knowing she doesn't want him dead yet. On her way out, she was met with her friends. Her eyes had returned to normal and her voice was back to the sweet woman she was. She kept walking, even though the black blood had taken the energy out of her.

"Hey guys!" Maka smiled.

"Hey Maka!" Everyone ran to her and held her close. "Kid's at the DWMA. Let's hurry, he's worried about you."

They ran to the DWMA and Maka burst through the doors. She bolted down the hallway and into nurse Nygus' room. She ran to Kid and put a hand on his. He groaned slightly and turned his head to face her. He looked into her eyes and smiled.

"Hey." Maka said softly, placing light kisses on his forehead and cheek.

"Hey, you." He smiled back at her. "Nygus said I can be released when you came back."

"Then let's go home." Maka smiled. Nygus said to make sure he didn't move around a lot, but that wasn't an issue. They had already graduated, and there were no upcoming missions for them.

Maka and Kid ended up going home alone. Liz and Patty went out to celebrate with Blackstar and Tsubaki. Maka pulled into the driveway and carefully helped Kid into the house and to the bedroom. He laid down on his back as Maka curled up against him on the side that wasn't hurt.

"It's almost dinner time..." Maka looked at her clothes and body, covered in blood.

"Wanna order in?" Kid asked while wrapping his arm around her.

"Sounds great!" Maka jumped up and ran to her dresser. She quickly threw her bloody clothes in the hamper and ran into the bathroom to take a bath. Kid carefully got off the bed and followed her.

The bathroom had white walls with Lord Death's symbol on the back wall. Half of the bathroom was a gigantic tub which also served as a jacuzzi. There were sinks on either side of the bathroom. There were also two toilets on the side close to the door, with curtains for privacy. He walked over to the tub and took off his pants so he was in his boxers and sat on the edge of the tub, letting his legs soak in the water. Maka added more bubble so he wouldn't see anything.

"Hey, get over here." Kid ordered. He grabbed the bottle of shampoo and lathered it in his hands. Maka sat between his legs as he lathered her hair and massaged her head.

"You have a lot of hair, woman."

"So I've been told." Maka looked down at the bubbles. "Kid?"

"Yes, Maka?"

"I love you too." She looked at him, soapy hair and all. She leaned up as far as she could without bringing her shoulders out of the water and kissed him. Kid leaned over her and deepened the kiss. She brought her hands out of the water and fisted his hair. She smiled deviously and pulled him into the tub. He swam around in the bubbles, the warm water making his wound feel better. Maka slid under the water to rinse her hair. Kid got out of the tub and walked out to change into his pajamas. He turned around half way with a serious face and grabbed his head. The paced back and forth before he faced Maka.

"I'm not going to disrespect you like that, Maka. I never will. I'm going to wait the proper amount of time to ask you to marry me, and only then will I ever do anything like that with you." Kid walked out of the bathroom and changed into black pajama pants and a black tank top, leaving Maka wide eyed.

Maka stepped out of the bath and wrapped a towel around herself. She dried herself on and put on red pajama pants and a Pierce the Veil logo tank top. She walked out to find Kid on the bed, turned on his side. She walked out of the bedroom and down the stairs. Kid turned his head and watched her leave.

"Hi, I'd like to order a large pepperoni pizza." Maka spoke into the phone.

_"Would you like any drinks?"_

"No. Just the pizza."

_"Okay. That'll be $13.75. Delivery in 30."_

"Thanks." Maka hung up the phone.

"Hey, you okay?" Kyle came down the stairs to face her. She sniffled and hid her face.

"I'm okay, I promise." Maka started walking away but Kyle got her arm and yanked her back into a hug.

"Who hurt you?" Kyle asked, kissing her hair.

"He didn't mean to. I wasn't asking him to do anything... I was just playing with him... I just... It hurts when he pushes me away..." Maka told him what happened, and from the balcony, Kid was listening. He walked into their room and opened the bottom drawer. In the drawer was a small, black velvet box. He opened it and stared at the ring.

"One day..." He muttered.

Soul hobbled out of the mental hospital. He clutched his arm and walked down the street to a pay-phone. He pulled some coins out of his pocket and shoved them in the slot. With bloody hands, he picked up the phone and punched in the number.

_"Hello?" _The voice on the end was deep and gravely.

"Wes?"

_"Little brother! What's up?" _

"I need your help."

_"Anything."_

"She needs to die."

_"I'll be there."_

They both hung up the phone and Soul made his way to the abandoned warehouse which was the emergency plan. He smiled as he wrapped up his wounds.

"Maka?" Kid asked, approaching Kyle and Maka. Kyle stood up and blocked his path.

"It's okay, Kyle." Maka was still holding his hand.

"Angel, I have to get to work. I got a new job at the club down the street as a bartender. I love you." Kyle leaned down and kissed her on the forehead.

"Love you too. Bye!" Maka waved as he left. When the doors shut, Kid sat down next to her and put his hand on hers.

"I'm sorry I was distant." He said.

"It's okay." Maka smiled at him.

"I don't want to be like Soul. I want to marry you the right way, I want to have a child with you the right way. Maka, I want my life to be with you. Every last bit of it."

"Kid..."

"I know that right now it's too soon to propose to you, but I promise you, when the day comes, the right day, I'll propose. But for now, you're going to have to settle for 'I love you.'"

"I love you too, Kid."

He kissed her head and when the pizza came, they went into the piano room. They fooled around and ended up making out on the piano. Maka fell asleep on the couch while Kid was cleaning up the pizza. He carried her upstairs bridal style and placed her on the bed carefully. He climbed in on the other side and watched her curl up against him like a cat. He put his arms around her and started to fall asleep, the image of the ring on her finger.

**Thanks for reading! **

**Please leave a review and let me know what you think. I love reading the reviews, and they always help me to improve. There's no measure for how much they mean to me. **

**Thanks again to ALL of you :D **

**Expect Chapter 8 soon!**

**LOVE YOU - bassaddict**


	8. Will You Marry Me?

**Okay, so here you go. There's gonna be some excitement by Chapter 10. ENJOY:D**

Chapter 8 - Will You Marry Me?

SIX MONTHS LATER

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday, dear Makaaaaaa~ Happy birthday to you."

Maka opened her eyes to the smell of cake. She sleepily stared at Kid, Liz, Patty, Tsubaki and Blackstar standing over her.

"Thanks, guys!" She smiled big, rubbing her eyes before sitting up in bed.

"Make a wish!" Liz shoved the cake into her face with eighteen colorful lit candles. Maka closed her eyes and blew out the candles, wishing so hard that she and Kid would never be separated.

"Okay, now Kid's turn." Liz grabbed the match box and started to re-light the candles.

"Guys, our birthdays are a week apart. We can celebrate later. Besides. I'm not eighteen." Kid stated.

"Oh, that's right. You came in two years late. Graduated at twenty, and will soon be twenty-one! DRINKING TIME!" Liz yelled.

"Liz, you're not even twenty." Patty laughed as Liz came to realization.

"HA WELL YOUR GOD DOESN'T FOLLOW THE RULES! I DRINK WHENEVER THE HELL I WANT!" Blackstar cut a huge slice of cake and ate it in one bite.

"No you don't. We don't even have liquor in our house, hun." Tsubaki smiled nervously.

"IS THAT ANY WAY TO TALK TO YOUR GOD!?"

"Makaaaaaaaaaaa CHOP~" Maka threw an encyclopedia across the room that just barely missed Blackstar's head.

"HA, YOU MISSED PEASA-" BAM! She threw another one and it hit dead center. The blue haired maniac fell over in unconsciousness.

"Nice one, baby." Kid sat down on the bed with Maka while Liz, Patty and Tsubaki sat on the floor next to the unconscious Meister. When they had finished the cake, Liz and Patty had gone downstairs to escort Tsubaki and a still unconscious Blackstar home. Maka looked at the clock.

"It's only 1PM." Maka looked at her schedule book. "We don't have a mission until Friday. Tomorrow's Thursday and your father is coming over for dinner at five."

"What do you want to do?"

"Hmm..." She smiled brightly and snaked her arms around his neck. She kissed him deeply while his hands found their way to her waist. He guided her down into the bed, climbing on top of her. He took a hand away from her waist to her hair and tangled his hand in the blonde locks. She let herself relax as Kid licked her bottom lip, asking for entrance. Maka complied happily. The spark between them could set the world on fire, they had great chemistry. Kid pulled away slowly, letting their lips graze each other. He looked into her eyes and frowned. He used one hand to smooth her face.

"How dare he make you asymmetrical..." Kid muttered, closing his eyes and kissing the scar.

"Kid..." Maka blushed and looked away.

"I'm glad he didn't hurt you any further. I can live with you being asymmetrical - you're beautiful either way. If he hurt you more, I would've killed him... I want to kill him still... Marring my beautiful girlfriend..." Kid buried his head in the crook of her neck, still on top of her. Maka stared at the back of his head, her heart racing a mile a minute.

"I love you." Maka said, petting his hair.

"I love you too, Maka." Kid rolled onto the other side of the bed. He straightened out his shirt and Maka fixed the blankets in her lap. She scooted over to Kid and curled up against him.

"I have to go shopping." Maka said. "We need groceries for dinner tonight."

"Want me to go with?" Oh, and that's another thing. Kid had finally started to let Maka go out on her own. He figured that Soul was either dead or long gone, so he was able to relax a little.

"I should be fine. We only need the seasoning and some butter. I'll walk."

"Really? Okay, I'll prepare everything else."

"So why is your father coming over tonight?"

"It's something important."

"Can't you tell me?" Maka poked his cheek.

"You'll find out." He held her hand and kissed it lightly. She got up and put on some black baggy sweats and a black tank top. She let her hair down from it's ponytail and put on a pair of black and white Converse. She grabbed her satchel with her iPod classic and Audio Technica(ATH-M50s).

"Alright, I'll be back in about half an hour." Maka kissed Kid who sat up on the bed when she left. He went to the empty drawer and pulled out the velvet box, looking at the ring once more. It was a silver band with a small black diamond in the middle with two smaller diamonds on each side. It was perfectly symmetrical, and that's why Kid bought it. It looked like the wedding band, but Kid knew that Maka would hate it if he spent too much money on her. Which he pretty much did with the new clothes, the new car, the new iPod, the new phone, and now this.

Maka walked down the street with Bring Me The Horizon blasting in her headphones. She walked into the mini market about a mile away and grabbed the seasoning, the butter and the drinks - Martinelli's sparkling apple cider. Someone bumped into her and made her seasoning fall. She pulled off her headphones as she went to get it, but another hand got it before her. She looked up to see a handsome man, who looked about her age. He had short blonde hair and he wore blue jeans, black converse, and a shirt with "Bring Me The Horizon" written on it. He looked at her and handed her the seasoning.

"Can You Feel My Heart." He said.

"Huh?" Maka looked confused.

"The song."

"Oh, yeah!" She laughed. "I love this band..." Maka started to walk with her items to the counter. When she set them down, he spoke.

"So do I." He smiled. "My name's Christian, but you can call me Chris."

"Nice to meet you, Chris." Maka extended her hand. "I'm Maka.

"Wait... Maka as in Maka Albarn?" Christian's eyes widened.

"Yeah. Why?" She gave him a questioning look while handing the cashier the money.

"I'm Christian Lee!" He yelled a little too loudly with excitement written all over his smiling face.

"You're my new weapon?" She asked. her voice displaying pure shock.

"Yep!" He smiled brighter. "When Lord Death assigned me to you, I was so honored. You graduated at the top of your class, and you're rare... No... You're a species of your own. Black blood, mixed with meister blood, mixed with weapon blood. You're a scythe that can change the size of your blade during battle! You're a legend by yourself! You and Soul Eater Evans defeated the Kishin Asura!" He jumped up and down.

"Shhhh!" Maka said. "Everyone knows who I am."

"What happened to Soul? He was your partner. What happened to him? Are you two still living together? Did you end up making him a Death Scythe?" He asked. Maka's eyes started to water. "What happened to your face?" He reached out to touch her face when the slapped his hand away.

"We're no longer living together. No, I did not make him into a Death Scythe. And He did this to me." Maka let a tear slip down her cheek. She walked out of the mini market with her heart breaking. Christian followed her. "Look, it's great you're happy to meet me and all, but I've got to get home and make dinner. You can come by Gallows Manor tomorrow. We'll train in my facility. I hope you're good, kid."

"I'm twenty!" He pouted.

"Yeah, well... I just turned eighteen today." Maka smiled. "See ya tomorrow."

"Wait! How do I know where it is!?" He asked.

"Where does the son of the Reaper live?" Maka yelled, walking away. She slipped her headphones on and decided to take the scenic route home. She walked through the park, listening to Sleeping with Sirens.

"LIZ! PATTY!" Kid called from downstairs.

"What, Kid?" Liz yelled from upstairs.

"Come down here, please." Kid put his hands on the counter and leaned against it while they sat at the bar. "Move over." He said. They scooted over until they were in the center of the bar.

"What is it?" Patty asked, holding a stuffed giraffe close. Kid put the velvet box on the table and motioned for Liz to open it. She put her hand over her mouth and dropped the box.

"KID! THIS IS ALL WRONG!" She stuttered and stammered until Kid shut her up by laughing.

"It isn't for you, dipshit. It's for Maka. I'm going to propose to her tonight." Kid grabbed the box and put it in his pocket.

"Good, cause I'm dating Kyle." Liz said. Kid nearly choked on his own spit.

"Anyways... I need your help. We need to clean the house, invite Tsubaki and Blackstar over for the after-party, and prepare the food. Tell Tsubaki and Blackstar to be here by 8PM. When Maka comes home, you need to dress her up..." Kid walked over to the closet in the living room and pulled out a beautiful black strapless dress with small sequins in the middle( . ). "...in this."

Liz and Patty grinned from ear to ear in the creepiest way possible.

"YES SIR!" They grabbed the dress and ran upstairs to prepare the ultimate pamper for Maka.

"Honey, I'm home!" Maka smiled as she walked in the door. She set the bag from the market on the counter and leaned over to kiss him.

"Ah, I love the choice of drink." Kid said, putting the drinks in the fridge for chilling. He put the butter by the counter and the seasoning on the chicken and in the oven for a slow and thorough cook.

"Well, it's 2PM now." Maka said, looking at her watch. "Should we get ready?"

"I think you should." Kid said. Immediately after that, before Maka could speak, Liz and Patty raced downstairs and dragged her by the arms upstairs.

Maka was kicking and screaming. They stripped all her clothes off and shoved her in the bathtub. The bathroom looked the same as the one in Maka and Kid's room.

"Wait! What is this!?" She asked, thrashing left and right. Patty and Liz held their wicked grins.

"We're getting ready for Lord Death." Liz took one of Maka's legs out of the water and rubbed vanilla body wash all over. She repeated the process with her entire body. Patty washed and conditioned her hair with vanilla scented hair products. Liz pulled her hair out of the water and gave it a small trim. She then let the waist-length hair fall back into the tub. They both pushed her under the water and rinsed her off.

Patty put her in a chair and grabbed the waxing kit. "It says here to heat up, apply, put the fabric over it, and then remove." Patty put her hand to her chin in thought.

Liz started blow drying her hair and straightening it. Patty waxed Maka's _entire _body. As in ENTIRE body. They rubbed vanilla lotion all over her and did her nails. Now, it doesn't seem like it'd take that long, but it took two and a half hours. They put light foundation on her and gave her a cat's eye to bring out the emerald green pools of beauty. They put small black diamond studs to match her dress and let her hair cascade down her shoulders to her waist. They helped put on her dress and her shoes( . ) which were covered in sequins like the dress. Even with the heels, the dress still touched the ground and Maka was still short.

Liz and Patty put on a small black dress that crossed in the back and strappy black heels( . ). They were perfectly symmetrical, and so was Maka. Liz and Patty strove to make everything perfect.

Kid stood at the bottom of the left staircase and looked at his watch. Five seconds after he put his hand down, the girls came down the staircase. Kid's mouth dropped open and his heart began to race. Maka looked beautiful. Liz and Patty were symmetrical. All was right with the world. Kyle came downstairs to accompany Liz. He looped his arm around her waist and faced Maka.

"Little sister, I feel we should announce we're dating." Kyle said proudly as Liz hid her blush. Maka's jaw dropped open as she reached for Kid's hand.

"So she finally found someone." Patty muttered.

"Maka, you look beautiful!" Kid exclaimed. Maka blushed hard before looking him in the eyes.

"Thank you. You look very dashing yourself." Maka put her head against his chest and he rested his head against her soft blond hair.

"You're still short." Kid teased.

"You're just too tall." Maka pouted. Kid wrapped his hand around her waist and pulled her in for a kiss.

"Is that vanilla I smell?" Kid asked, stroking her hair, and caressing her skin.

"Yeah." Maka blushed, looking down at his chest. Kid kissed her forehead.

"I love vanilla." He whispered to her. Maka's eyes immediately shot over to Liz and gave her a wink and an approving grin.

"He'll be here any minute." Kid grabbed Maka and held her close to him, facing the door as Liz and Patty walked over and opened the doors symmetrically. Lord Death entered the home with Spirit in the back. Maka's grip around Kid's hand tightened, and Kid pushed her behind him a little.

"Hello, Father." Kid greeted his father with a heartwarming smile, and so did Maka.

"Hello, Lord Death." Maka bowed slightly.

"Hiya! Hello! Hi Maka, Kiddo!" Lord Death floated into the foyer with his cheery voice. Liz and Patty escorted them to the dinner table and they all sat down. The table was extremely large with only eight chairs(Kid: SYMMETRY IS KEY!). Lord Death sat at the head of the rectangular table and Kid sat at his right-hand side and Maka on the left. Liz sat next to Kid and Patty sat next to Maka. Of course, Kyle sat next to Liz and Spirit sat next to Patty. The other end of the table was empty, with only a chair to fill.

"So Kiddo, what did you call us over for?" Lord Death tried to sound clueless, and to Kid's relief, Maka bought it. Maka got up to serve the food and drinks. She came around with a huge tray in her hand and delivered the empty cups. She took a Martinelli's bottle and poured everyone a glass. She put an open bottle of Martinelli's in the center of the table, one for each pair and an extra for Lord Death. She went into the kitchen and brought out a perfectly symmetrical plate of slow baked season chicken, a small salad with thousand island dressing, jasmine rice with fresh coconut on the top, and a small purple flower on the side of the plate to add color. She set the plates in front of her guests. She nearly slammed Spirit's dish against the table. She walked over to her seat and sat down to eat.

"What a beautiful meal, Maka!" Lord Death exclaimed.

"Kid helped too." She said. "In fact, most of it. I was um... preoccupied." She finished, giving Liz and Patty a small smirk.

"Well either way, it's still beautiful." Lord Death smiled as he ate his food. No one knows how he ate it, or where it went, but he cleaned his plate in one bite.

"Would you like some more, Lord Death?" Maka asked, reaching to take his plate.

"Yes, please." Lord Death patted his mouth with the fabric napkin. Maka plated some more food and placed it in front of Lord Death. He ate it, again, in one bite.

"Would you like more, sir?" Lord Death held up his hand.

"No, that was plenty, thank you."

"Let me know if you'd like something more to eat." Maka smiled as she finished her food. When they were done, Maka cleared the dinner table of plates and placed them in the dishwasher. Kid explained to the table what he intended to do when Maka came back with dessert. Kyle looked over to him with shocked eyes.

"You hurt her, and I'll rip your dick off and deep fry it then hot glue it back on." Kyle said, letting the words flow off of his tongue in the most effortless way, his eyes full of venom and love for his sister.

"I-I unders-stand, sir." Kid subconsciously moved his hand to his crotch and shielded it from any threats.

"Good." Liz said, her eyes fixing on Kid's crotch. "Cause I'll do it too."

"Me too!" Patty chimed in, folding a paper giraffe and then ripping it apart. She looked at Kid with a menacing look that clearly showed her emotions.

"Anything to say, Spirit?" Lord Death asked, cocking his head to the side.

"No." He said simply, looking back in his lap. Kyle resisted the urge to beat him to a pulp, and so did Kid.

"Okay! Here's the cheesecake!" Maka placed a full cheesecake in the center of the table and placed seven plates next to it. She pulled out a knife and cut the cake, giving an even slice to everyone, except Lord Death. Maka secretly made his a little larger and Lord Death's eyes became brighter and winked at her.

"Enjoy!" Maka said brightly.

"Where'd you get this cheesecake?" Kyle asked.

"I made it yesterday." Maka stated, stuffing her face with cheesecake.

"It's good, Maka!" Patty yelled, cheesecake falling from the corners of her mouth.

"Everyone!" Kid stood up and held his glass high, tapping it with his fork and creating a high chiming sound. "I have a toast to make. As of today, Maka is eighteen. This is not only a birthday dinner, but a dinner that will change all of our lives, if Maka so wishes it to be. She is eighteen, no longer under the control of her father, but in control of her own life. And let's face it, she's been an adult since she was fourteen. She's been an adult longer than I have. And today, I'd like to ask her a very important question." Kid set the glass down and walked over to Maka, holding out his hand for her to stand. She gladly accepted it and he held both her hands. He looked into her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Maka. I have only known you for two years, but to me it feels as if I've known you for longer than an eternity. I have fallen so hard for you over these past six months, and I am willing to die for you no matter what. You must know that. Unfortunately, six months ago, even a month ago, I was too scared to permanently make you mine. Although I understand you don't belong to anyone, my heart belongs to you, and I hope your heart belongs to me." Kid got down on one knee and pulled out the velvet box. "Maka Albarn. Love of my life. Beautiful, kind, true, amazing, and perfect Maka. I have never felt this way about anyone, and my heart is yours. Will you do me the honors of becoming my wife?" Kid opened the box and revealed the ring. Maka's eyes filled with tears and she put her hands over her mouth and tears started falling.

"Will you marry me?" Kid looked at her with eager eyes. Maka dropped her hands from her mouth and let them fall to her sides. She looked him straight in the eyes, her emerald eyes clouded with tears of joy.

"Yes."

**Please review. The reviews you leave me(good or bad) mean the world to me. They help me write better, and they make me smile! :D **

**THANK YOU DARKMOONWOLF14 AND EVERYONE FOR YOUR CONSTANT SUPPORT! I LOVE YOU ALL3**

**- bassaddict**


	9. Tattoos and Paralyzers

**Okay, so there are variations of the word "fiancee." It's all fiance/fiancee. One "e" so please don't kill me if I slip up. I hope you like Chapter 9. I got writers block, but thanks to my good friend darkmoonwolf14, I got an idea for probably the last freaking half of this puppy. Kudos to her too! ENJOY:D**

Chapter 9 - Tattoos and Paralyzers

"Yes." Maka smiled brightly as Kid slipped the ring on her finger. Kid kissed her and held her close to him while the rest of the occupants in the room cheered.

"Congratulations, little sister." Kyle walked over to her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Maka! I'm so happy for you!" Liz hugged Maka and then Kid before returning to Kyle's side happily.

"YAY! MAKA AND KID ARE GOING TO HAVE BABIES!" Patty screamed at the top of her lungs. Maka and Kid blushed and looked away from each other.

"KID! HAVE YOU DONE ANYTHING TO HURT MY MAKA?!" Spirit stood up in a fury, the first words he's said all night.

"Fuck you, Spirit." Maka said, venom dripping off of every syllable she spoke.

"I wouldn't do that to her." Kid said, staring at Spirit with daggers for eyes. Kid pulled Maka closer to him as Spirit approached.

"Step away from her." Kid tightened his grip around Maka.

"Hurt her, and I'll castrate you."

"Oh, fuck off!" Maka spat. "You don't give a damn. Mama died and you didn't give a shit, you let me live with Kyle and his family. They turned out to be the best damn things that happened to me, next to Kid and all my friends here! If you cared, you wouldn't just try to be a father when I walk into the Death room for personal missions! YOU WOULD'VE BEEN A FATHER BEFORE!" Maka began choking on her tears and held on to her boyfriend's jacket, wrinkling it a little. Kyle stepped in and stood in front of Kid who was trying to calm Maka down.

"I think you need to leave." Kyle said, teeth gritted.

"I'm not going anywhere without my daughter." Spirit muttered.

"Now you want to be a father?" Kyle laughed.

"I've always wanted to be a father! She wouldn't let me!"

"No, you were too busy banging sluts around the world to give a damn about Maka."

"And now I want to make up for it."

"She doesn't need you. She does't want you. Get away from her!" Kyle growled, pushing Kid and Maka behind him. "Leave."

Spirit and Kyle had a stare down while the rest of the room stayed silent. Lord Death put his hand on Spirit's shoulder and spoke with a stern voice.

"Let's go, Spirit. You're no longer welcome here." Lord Death dragged Spirit back to the D.W.M.A. to give him the biggest lecture he's ever received.

"Are you okay?" Kyle turned to Maka the minute the doors closed.

"I'm.. fine." Maka stuttered.

"Liz, call Tsubaki and Blackstar. Tell them not to come. We're staying in tonight." Kid carefully ushered Maka into their room and shut the door silently. She curled up on the bed, not bothering to take her dress off. Kid came over and did the same, molding himself around her. Maka looked at the lapel of his jacket and smoothed it with her shaky hand.

"I'm sorry I wrinkled it..." Maka said, holding her breath.

"It's okay, love. It's okay." Maka just looked down.

"Why tonight? Of all nights, tonight..." Maka asked Kid, resting her head against his chest.

"I don't know, baby..." Kid held her close as she cried herself to sleep, still in her dress. Kid looked at the ring around her finger and smiled brightly. He took off his jacket and shirt and tossed it somewhere in the dark room. At this point, he didn't give a monkey's ass about symmetry. All that mattered was Maka.

He stood there, looking at Maka. Kid glowed in the moonlight the windows let in. He had washboard abs and sexy muscles on his arms to match. He had a light tan color, so sexy and irresistible to Maka and any other woman who had the pleasure of seeing his body. Which was rare, since Kid didn't let anyone really see him. He showed Maka once, when they were on a mission in Egypt and the sun was too hot to bear. She had stripped down to her underwear, and he did the same.

He crawled into bed with her and wrapped his arms around her, falling asleep inhaling her vanilla scent and seeing the ring on her finger.

Maka woke up the next morning as the sun heated her face. She tried to move, but her path was blocked by two masculine arms holding her in place. She slowly turned her head to see Kid had nuzzled his nose in the crook of her neck. Maka blushed and carefully turned around to face Kid. She ran her fingers through his black hair with three white stripes on the left side. Kid felt this and groaned a little, holding Maka closer.

"Cuddle whore..." Maka muttered, smiling at her boy- Fiance.

"So what if I am?" Kid growled, his voice husky and low. A very dangerous and seductive low. He pulled Maka even closer, if that was possible, and inhaled her scent.

"I'm not saying it's bad." Maka blushed, enjoying the close proximity. She was amazed at herself: letting a man get this close to her. "We have a visitor coming over."

"What time?" Kid asked.

"No clue."

"Who is it?"

"My new partner." Maka said, looking at the ceiling, her gaze glued.

"Who is it?" Kid asked again, his eyes boring into the side of her face.

"Christian Lee." She said, turning to face Kid again.

"NO WAY!" Kid jumped out of bed and started running around the room. "HE'S SYMMETRICAL!" Kid jumped on top of Maka.

"Huh!?"

"He's not a Scythe, Maka." Maka looked at him confused. "I wanted to be his partner, but I couldn't get over his human form. He's like Tsubaki. In weapon form, he's twin sledgehammers with a chain that extends and shortens at will. He's symmetrical! Beautiful!"

"No way!" Now it was Maka's turn to run around and scream.

"YES!" Kid and Maka jumped up and down together until the gate buzzer rang. Maka, completely ignoring the fact that she was in her dress from last night and looked like she hadn't brushed her hair, ran down to see who it was. When she saw it was Christian, she buzzed him in. He pulled his car around to the front of the house. He had a black BMW Z4 convertible. Christian was wearing black skinny jeans and a light blue tight fitted shirt that showed off his abs. Maka and Kid ran downstairs to open the door. Maka looked at him and then back to her shirtless fiance and it was decided: nobody ever came close to how irresistible Kid was.

"Hey, Maka." Christian walked up the steps to where she was standing. Maka wrapped her arms around Kid's body and he put his arm around her shoulder. "Hey, I remember you! We couldn't bond." Christian extended his hand to Kid. The hand that wasn't around Maka reached and accepted it.

"Nice car! Maka ran to it and started inspecting it. She petted the small body of the car, and tapped the hood. "New hood." She said.

"How'd you know?"

"Different material from the body." Maka said, running back up to Kid.

"When did you learn?" Christian asked.

"She wanted to be a automotive engineer before she found out she was a weapon-meister." Kyle said, standing next to Kid. "Nice abs, dude."

"Thanks." Kid and Christian said at the same time. Maka giggled a little.

"Christian, this is Kyle. Kyle, this is Christian." Maka said as Kyle extended a hand.

"Brother."

"Weapon." Christian said, pulling his hand away.

"Okay! Let's get training." Maka led Christian into the house and past the kitchen where there were two French doors directly behind the island that sat in the middle of the kitchen. She opened them and flipped the switch behind the doors. She shut them and walked down to another set of doors. She opened them to the basement and turned on the lights. The basement was enormous with weights in one corner and pull up bars and gymnastic bars in the other. In the center, there was a giant mat for hand to hand combat training. There were two doors on either side of the room leading to two separate bathrooms.

"Warm up." Maka ordered. Christian started stretching and ran around the mat a few times.

"Sweetheart, your dress from last night is still on." Kid reminded her.

"Oh! Right!" Maka ran over to Kid and stood in front of him. "Can you take it off?"

"HERE!?" He asked, eyeing Christian who blushed suddenly

"Trust me." She said. Kid hesitantly unzipped her dress and watched it fall to reveal folded up black leggings and a black tank top with the straps folded and hidden away. Maka unfolded the leggings and let them hug her lean and long legs. She put the straps on her shoulders and tightened them a little. Kid looked at his girlfr- Fiancee and saw how the outfit hugged her body as if she was naked. Maka grabbed a hair tie from the corner near the bars and put her hair in a high ponytail.

"Never go anywhere without fighting clothes." Maka said.

"But you've fought in stilettos and a mini dress." Kid said, putting her dress down somewhere.

"So? C'mon Christian. The first thing you need to know is that I can't wield just any weapon. Neither can he." Maka pointed to Kid. "Kid had so many issues wielding me. We couldn't fight a Kishin without him having a heart attack over symmetry, so adding you into the Elite Class will really be a welcome change."

"I can't work with most Meisters." Christian admitted.

"We need to establish a bond." Maka said. She walked over to him and grabbed both of his hands. Kid fumed, but held himself together. Her soul reached for his and his did the same. Their souls created a bond so strong even Kid could feel it. They seemed to have an understanding for each other, something that Soul and even Kid lacked. It was important to understand the difference between wielding and being wielded.

"Impressive." Maka said. She let go of his hand, yet the bond didn't waver for a second. "Transform." She demanded, watching him turn into two twin sledgehammers with long silver handles. The head was big and clunky in the shape of a rectangle(If you've ever seen Thor's hammer, then you'll know what the head of the sledgehammer looks like). The handles were nearly as tall as Maka, and the head itself was bigger than her torso. The chain was steel, and Maka tested the strength of it.

"Goddamn." Maka whispered, taking in the appearance of her new weapon. "Light as a feather."

"Soul Resonance." Maka demanded once again. They both screamed, their souls completely melding together. Maka's black blood couldn't get into it, this time. Raw power filled Maka's body and lungs. Her weapon's handles became longer and the heads of the twin sledgehammers doubled in size. Maka swung him around, getting a feel for him. They broke the resonance as Kid stood there, watching in shock.

"Switch!" Christian yelled from his weapon form. Christian turned back to normal at the same time that Maka turned into a weapon. He barely caught her in time. "Damn, woman."

"What?"

"I've never seen a scythe like you." Maka's face appeared in the blade.

"Thanks?" She gave him a look.

"Wow, you're really easy to handle." He swung her around effortlessly.

"No Soul Resonance." She told him, transforming back into a human.

"Why?" He asked, pouting a little.

"When I'm a Meister, I can control my black blood during Soul Resonance. But as a weapon, I can't." She looked down at her feet. "I have to learn how, just not today."

Maka went to the bars and hoisted herself up, doing a couple of flips. "One more thing." She said while flipping. "You're going to live with us, your life is now ours and vice versa, and pouting gets you nowhere with me."

"Why is she so... strict?" Christian said, searching for the right word.

"Bitchy, is a better word." Kid said, watching Maka practice some back flips and fighting techniques. "It's cause Soul didn't exactly work out for her, so now she has to build from scratch. It's not easy, but she's determined."

Maka did a triple backhand spring and a series of handless flips, holding two sticks in her hand to substitute for Christian.

"So who are your weapons?" He asked.

"My twin pistols, Liz and Patty. They're probably still sleeping, or off clubbing. Or something." He said as he brought his hand to his face in thought.

"You and Maka are dating?" Christian asked.

"Engaged, actually. Even though Maka isn't perfectly symmetrical, she's perfect to me and I want her to be mine forever." Kid had a big grin as he watched Maka. She did a handless backflip and utilized her black blood. She felt power rushing through her.

"Kid. Is it possible to resonate with black blood?" She asked, wanting to know this power more.

"Yeah. I don't know what the side effects are, but it is possible." Kid said, watching her think.

"Here goes nothing..." Maka closed her eyes and connected with the black blood. Starting from her right hand(middle finger), a thick black line started to form like a ring. It stemmed a thick string that went down the length of her hand and then split at her wrist, winding up in a swirling motion criss-crossing whenever they met paths on the top or bottom of her arm. When it reached her shoulder it crossed one final time before splitting ways over her neck. One went behind her neck and dipped into her back, and the other went over her collar bone. It kept going until it reached her other middle finger, mirroring the pattern exactly. Maka opened her eyes and looked down at her body.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" She screamed. She took off her tank top to reveal her black strapless bra and the rest of the tattoo. The thick lines went down the exact middle of her body and split again in the middle of her stomach. She took off her leggings. Each line took a leg and swirled down until it reached her foot, making Maka completely symmetrical. The end of the line wrapped around her ankle like an anklet just like the starting point did to her middle finger.

"MAKA!" Kid yelled, running to her as she ran into the bathroom to look at herself. "What is this?"

"I don't know, but if it's permanent I'm fucking screwed." She muttered. running her fingers over the tattoos.

"We need my father." Kid got Maka some clothes to cover herself and all three rushed to Lord Death.

"Father, we need you!" Kid yelled running into his father's office. The clouds were scarce today, but that didn't matter to anyone. It didn't mean anything, only that there would be less white fluff covering their faces.

"What is it Kiddo?" Lord Death bounced towards them.

"You need to see this." Kid said. Maka undressed slowly and showed Lord Death.

"When did this happen?" He said, his voice suddenly more serious.

"Today. Maka resonated with her black blood." Kid said, holding her hand.

"I have good news and not so good news." Lord Death said, inspecting Maka's new marks. "Well, first, Maka, you're in good shape. Second, you're now able to control your black blood anytime, anywhere. You and the blood are now one." Lord Death paused as Maka's eyes pleaded him to continue.

"The not so good news is... I don't know how long those tattoos will last. Have you tried breaking resonance?"

"Will it break my control?" Maka asked, not willing to give it up.

"No, it will just lessen your power."

"Okay, so let me get this straight. I haven't been able to control it until I resonated with it first. So now I'm gonna break this resonance and still be able to control it? How in the HELL is that supposed to work?" Maka breathed fire.

"You and the blood were separate before. Now you have a bond, just like you and Christian. It's exactly the same thing."

"Okay..." Maka hesitantly let go of the resonance. The tattoos just disappeared.

"What happens now?" Kid asked, holding Maka.

"You go home, and when you need the black blood, you resonate with it. Those tattoos will appear and your power will nearly triple itself."

"This is all really weird. It's happening way too fast." Maka fisted her sweats. Kid held her closer as they walked back to the car.

"Hey, what happened?" Christian asked, taking in Maka's confused expression.

"We figured it out." Kid said, helping Maka into the car.

"And?" Christian pried.

"It's like two souls. They bonded, they resonated. She dropped the resonance, and the bond is still there." Kid said, pulling out of the parking space and driving back home.

"So what does this mean?"

"More power." Maka muttered, letting her hair fly freely in the breeze.

They arrived back at the house. Kid took Maka back to his room and showed Christian his guest room which was right next to Kyle's.

"This place is becoming a frat house..." Maka said. "This is so confusing!" She yelled. Kid walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"It'll be okay." Kid whispered, holding her close to him. "Look, the mission will still be a success. If you want, we can go and ask Crona some questions right now before it's dinner time."

"Alright..." Maka walked to the car.

"Babe, you know you only have a bra and sweats on?" Kid said, running after her with a tank top.

"Whatever. I'm sexy anyways." She said, climbing in the convertible.

"So Crona... how'd you deal with it?"

"I didn't. I don't know how..." Crona fidgeted with the hem of his dress, awkwardly staring at Maka who's abs were showing plain as day.

"But you had to have some idea on how." Maka insisted.

"No... Ragnarok wouldn't give me time to think." Crona looked around the stitch covered room.

"Where is he now?" Maka pried even further.

"Resting."

"Oh."

Silence. Awkward silence. Maka gave Kid a look who was being dragged around by Miss Marie and being shown every room and doodad she had in her and Stein's home.

"Can you please put a shirt on, Maka. I don't know how to deal with shirtless people."

"Oh! Sorry."

"Okay, so Crona wasn't the one to ask." Maka said, adjusting her tank top.

"Yeah..."

DAY OF THE MISSION

"FUCKING HELL!" Maka yelled. "I CAN'T FIND A HAIR TIE ANYWHERE!" She screamed, running to Kid. He didn't dare say anything about his fiancee's nerves. She was worried, and he understood. He immediately got up and grabbed her a hair tie.

"Here, love." Maka stopped yelling and blinked at him a few times before she thanked him politely and tied her hair in a high ponytail.

"Ready." Maka said, grabbing her keys and jumping in her car. Kid, Liz, and Patty took Kid's car, which left Christian in Maka's. Maka sped ahead to the site where the Kishin was, leaving Kid in the dust.

"You alright?" Christian asked, his hairs on end because of the speed Maka was pushing.

"Just fine, why?" Maka looked at him, her finger nervously tapping the steering wheel.

"You're just... you're gonna kill us if you keep going that fast."

"Relax." Maka went even faster, sending Christian into a panic attack. She just laughed. When they arrived, Maka immediately ran towards the Kishin, Christian struggling to keep up.

"Slow down!" He panted, finally catching up to her.

"Never." She said. She was nervous. She had a bad feeling about the blood, but she didn't expect to feel even worse about this Kishin. Maka, being prideful and independent, didn't tell anyone.

"MAKA!" Kid yelled, flying on Beezlebub.

"Let's do this." Maka extended her hand to Christian who gladly accepted it and transformed into weapon form. "And let's get it done right." Maka ran to where the Kishin was, but froze the minute she sensed someone behind the Kishin.

"Maka, move!" Christian urged.

"I... I can't." Maka stuttered, gripping Christian tighter, her body practically paralyzed. "It's got me!" She struggled, but nothing happened.

"Okay, Kishin, finish your job." Soul's red eyes glimmered in the sunshine as he stepped out of the shadow of the seven foot tall spider Kishin. The Kishin rushed forward and yanked Christian away from Maka's hands. Maka tried to hang on, but the Kishin just slammed her into a rock, causing her to lose consciousness.

While Kid was fighting the Kishin with Christian who was pretty much useless, Soul had gotten away with Maka.

"Go get her!" Kid yelled. "I've got this!" Kid did a triple backflip and landed on the back of the spider. He dug his gun into the Kishin's back and shot it multiple times before it eventually blew up. Christian ran as fast as he could, but it wasn't fast enough. A large black van sped away, and before he could get the license plate, the dust had covered it.

"SHIT!" He yelled. "KID!"

"Did you see who it was?" Kid asked as he stood completely still. He held his breath, waiting for Christian to look at him and speak. He never raised his head, but he gave his answer in a sorrowful tone.

"A man with red eyes." Kid dropped his weapons immediately and fell to the floor. Liz and Patty started comforting Kid, and at the same time started crying themselves.

Kid sat there for a good hour crying into Liz and Patty's comforting arms. The Kishin had been a distraction, Maka was gone and he didn't do anything. He felt like a horrible fiance. What's worse is now the love of his life has been kidnapped- by the man she fears the most.

**Okay, so there it is! Please don't hurt me! **

**If you have any questions, comments, concerns or ideas, please PM me or leave a review with your question/comment/concern/idea. P****lease leave a review of the story and be sure to favorite/follow/bookmark me/the story if you enjoyed it/love me. ****I read all of them and take them to heart, good or bad.**

******I want to try and reach 100 reviews for my first fanfic, so please help me out by sharing with friends or fellow readers. It means a lot to me. ****If everyone casts a pebble, a mountain will be built.**

**Thank you for all your love and support! I love you all!**

**XOXO - bassaddict**


	10. Nightmares and Lingerie Shopping

**Okay, guys! I am now officially back in LA(home sweet home), where the dead grass grows and smog is at it's worst. I'm having a hard time with the breathing adjustments. ASIDE FROM MY UNIMPORTANT ISSUES: Here's chapter 10 - Enjoy :)**

Chapter 10 - Nightmares and Lingerie Shopping

"How could you let her get away!?" Kid screamed at Christian.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't fast enough!" Christian yelled, trying to catch up with Kid who was already in his car. "What about Maka's car?!" Kid sat in thought before he got out of his car and got into Maka's.

"Kid! Your shirt is torn!" Patty yelled.

"So?"

"It's asymmetrical." Kid looked down and then back up at Patty.

"Who cares!" Kid yelled. "I'll drive hers, you take mine home." Kid sped off, but not towards gallows manor. He went in the direction Maka was taken, sensing her soul far away.

"W-we have to follow him," Liz sniffled, climbing into the convertible with Patty and Christian and sped off after the young reaper.

"We're gonna murder Soul." Patty said, sounding quiet yet demonic.

Maka woke up, her arms and feet were bound by steel cuffs which partnered with the cement ceiling of the old airport in the middle of nowhere. She struggled, but with no prevail. She tried resonating with her black blood, but nothing happened. Maka began to panic, thrashing around, only to find that her body couldn't move, and she couldn't feel it either.

"How do you like feeling weak? The feeling of being helpless?" Soul stepped out of the darkness and into the light that shone on Maka.

"What did you do to me?!" Maka screamed, feeling the pain in her spine.

"Wes was fortunate enough to learn pressure points from his trip to China. All the ways to block your natural flow. We made sure to hit every last one three times for good measure. Who knows how long your body will be that way." Soul walked up to her, his finger a mini scythe. "Let's see if your healing powers still work." Soul stabbed Maka in the thigh, earning a loud scream.

The blood kept pouring, the wound remained open. Maka prayed to Lord Death Kid would be on his way. She looked down at the wound and hissed.

"Oh, I see they don't. Well, I guess that means we can get down to it." Soul picked up a metal rod. When he deemed it too light, he set it down and picked up the steel baseball bat. He swung at Maka, hitting her in the stomach dead center. Maka spat blood as Soul kept hitting her.

"LIZ, DRIVE FASTER!" Patty hit the elder Thompson sister on the head.

"I'm not used to this!." Liz floored the gas pedal, sending Patty and Christian back in their seats.

"Lord Death, we're here!" Liz screamed, quickly jumping out of the car.

"KID!" Patty screamed, reaching for her Meister.

"Liz, Patty." Kid smiled, tears streaming down his face.

"C'mon. Let's go kill some asymmetrical bastards." Liz smiled.

"I can feel her soul fading." Kid muttered as Liz and Patty transformed.

"What do I do?" Christian asked.

"Wait until Maka can fight. Then, assist her." Kid kicked down the door to see the horrific sight before him. Maka was suspended in mid-air by steel cuffs and chains, Soul was holding a baseball bat and was positioned to hit her, and Wes was in the corner with a hangover. "Actually, Christian. You can beat the shit out of that guy." Kid said, pointing to Wes.

"How'd you find her!?" Soul bellowed, throwing the baseball bat away and pulling a gun out. Maka willed her blood to work faster and numb the pain so she could fight.

"Do you not remember how Maka and I can see souls?!" Kid yelled back, arms dropping to his sides in disbelief. "Asymmetrical and stupid. Then again... we all knew that."

Soul took another step towards Maka, holding the gun so she stared down the barrel. "One more step, and she takes it between the eyes."

Maka could feel the blood rushing through her veins, she could feel the pain numbing and beginning to die down.

"Please... Just this once." Maka muttered so only she could hear. She silently resonated with her blood, the tattoo started to form around her body. Slowly but surely, the wounds began to temporarily patch up. Kid saw this and nodded at Maka who winked in return.

"I SWEAR I'LL KILL HER!" Soul said, pushing the gun into her forehead.

"Go for it." Kid waited until he saw the anklets form and complete the resonance to make this statement. He took a step forward, Liz and Patty yelling and pleading.

"KID, WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!?" Liz yelled. Kid squeezed them both, and they shut up, worried faces showing on the surface of the gun.

"He doesn't care about her." Soul looked Maka in the eyes before pulling the trigger. Maka's breathing hitched and her eyes were wide open and glossed over. The bullet lodged itself in Maka's forehead.

"MAKA!" Liz and Patty screamed, watching her head roll to the side.

"Haha, she's finally dead. The bitch is dead!" Soul's smile was purely insane. Maka opened her eyes.

"I can't hold my breath anymore." Maka took in a long breath. "Let's do this." Maka yanked her hands free and then her feet, pulling her chains out of the floor and ceiling. She tore the cuffs apart, marching towards Soul. She simply reached up to her forehead and pulled the bullet out, the wound closing and disappearing.

"I think you'll be needing this." Maka smiled. She stood by Kid, eyes narrowed at Soul. "I like your abs." Maka teased a little, seeing his washboard abs through his torn shirt.

"What is this!?" Soul screeched at Maka. She turned around to face Christian beating the crap out of Wes.

"Christian!" Maka yelled, reaching for her partner. Christian ran towards Maka, jumping into the air to transform into his weapon form.

"Maka, I do believe you get to go first."

Maka didn't hesitate to run up to a fleeing Soul and smash him down into the ground with her sledgehammers. Kid was close behind her, shooting at Soul. Maka hit him a few more times before she lifted him out of the crater she made and throwing him into the air. Kid shot him repeatedly until he hit the ground where Maka was right on him, smashing him underneath one of her sledgehammers. When she saw a blood pool form underneath the hammer, she fell backwards onto her butt.

"It's finally over." Maka said, tattoos disappearing and the blood's strength starting to diminish. She suddenly felt the wound on her leg reopen. She reached for her forehead and was relieved that the bullet wound didn't reopen. She smiled up at Kid. "Thanks."

"Maka?" Kid touched her face lightly, watching as she closed her eyes and went limp. "MAKA!"

"We need to get her to the D.W.M.A. now."

"Maka's the only one who can drive fast enough." Christian said, transforming back into his human form.

"We have to try! Get her in the car NOW!" Kid screamed, holding Maka close and running to the cars. Liz got in Kid's car and Kid carefully placed Maka in the passenger seat of her car. Kid looked down at her and saw her ring. He smiled through the tears that were streaming down his face.

He turned the car on and floored the gas pedal, shifting swiftly. They were in the middle of nowhere, so they drove for a while without roads or traffic. When they appeared at the freeway, Kid weaved in and out expertly. Looking ahead, he saw traffic. Kid nearly had a heart attack, and then he remembered how Maka won the race that night they went to the burger joint. So he took the same exit and drove surface streets for a while before he got back on the freeway.

When they arrived at the D.W.M.A., he bolted up the stairs, Maka in his arms.

"Please, Maka. Stay with me!" He screamed. "NYGUS! MARIE! STEIN! FATHER!" He yelled. He ran into the nurses room, relieved to find three of the four names he screamed sitting there, talking amongst themselves.

"Help!" Stein and Marie jumped to grab Maka while Nygus cleared a bed and got the medicines ready.

"We have to remove her clothes to see the damage." Marie said to Kid.

"Do whatever it takes to make sure she's 100% okay." Kid wiped a tear away.

"Can you hold onto this?" Stein handed Kid the ring. "You also need to stand outside."

"O-okay." While the three ran around Maka, stabilizing her, Kid stood outside. He leaned against the wall by the door. Kid fell to the floor, crying.

"Kid, it'll be okay." Liz said, hugging her meister.

"Maka's strong!" Patty yelled.

"Tsubaki, Blackstar, Marcus, and Kyle are on their way." Christian said, shutting his phone.

"We're gonna need a tranquilizer for Blackstar..." Liz muttered. Kid laughed a little, but that didn't stop his tears from falling.

"How's her soul look?" Christian asked, sitting next to Kid.

"It's faint, but it's still there." Kid said, fiddling with the ring in his hands.

Hours passed by before anyone walked out of the nurses office. Blackstar and Tsubaki were there, and surprisingly enough, Blackstar wasn't jumping around. He was worried, too worried to even care about godliness. Kyle was pacing back and forth and Marcus was sitting and staring blankly at the floor. Liz had went to get food for everyone, because she knew Maka would hate it if they weren't eating properly on her behalf.

"I don't want to eat." Kid said, pushing away the burger Liz handed him.

"When we get home, I'm telling Maka how you refused food and she's gonna Maka chop you into next year, so I suggest you eat." Kid hesitated, but he finally took the burger out of her hands.

The door opened and Stein stepped out, a bloody towel in his hands. Everyone shot up and stared at Stein.

"She's okay." Stein smiled. Everyone cheered and hugged each other.

"SHE'S OKAY!" They all screamed, holding each other and jumping with joy.

"You didn't let me finish!" Stein yelled, holding his hand up. "She's lost a lot of blood, and she's gonna need a lot of love and care and rest, but she's gonna be just fine. She's awake now, if you want to see her." Before Stein could even finish the last part of the sentence, everyone pushed him aside and ran to Maka.

"Hey guys." Maka moaned, turning her head a little to see the crazy people she was glad to call her family. Kid put the ring in his pocket to see if she noticed it was gone.

"How are you?" Liz asked, sitting on the chair to the left of Maka.

"I'm okay." Maka smiled. "But I seem to be missing my ring." Maka looked at her hand, the band missing. Tears started to fill her eyes. "Did Soul take it?"

"No." Everyone looked at Kid who held the ring between his index finger and middle finger.

"Kid!" Maka smiled brightly when she saw he was okay.

"Hey." Kid kissed her forehead lightly. "It seems you couldn't wear this when they were fixing you up."

"I think we'll leave you two alone." Liz said, dragging Patty and Blackstar out of the room while Kyle, Marcus, Kid and Tsubaki walked out calmly.

"Kid, you can take Maka home later on today." Nygus said, walking out of the room with Stein and Marie.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" Maka smiled, throwing her arms around Kid who still held her ring.

"I thought I lost you... your soul was so faint." Kid kissed her over and over again, not wanting to let her go.

"Gimme." Maka grabbed the ring and returned it to where it belonged.

"Maka..." Kid looked at her, his eyes soft and kind.

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Kid." She leaned up and kissed him softly.

That night, Kid signed her out of the hospital, bringing her home to rest peacefully. She had just fallen asleep when it happened. The nightmare.

_The light lit up the doorway perfectly. I hear footsteps, but I can't tell who it is. My hands, my feet, they're chained to the floor and ceiling. Kid, it's Kid! _

_ "KID!" I screamed for him as he ran into the room._

_ "Maka!" He shouted back at me._

_ "Thank Lord Death you're here." I sighed._

_ "It's okay, Maka. I'm here no-" BANG! No... No! KID! I looked at Soul who stood there looking victorious, holding a smoking gun._

_ "KID! KID!" I kept screaming, but nothing happened. My love was dead. All because I couldn't break free. All because I was weak... I mustered up all the strength I had and screamed one last time. "KID!"_

"KID!" Maka screamed over and over again, thrashing around and gripping her head.

"Maka!" Kid yelled, trying to hold her and keep her calm.

"KID!" She just kept screaming. Kid was grateful for the soundproof walls, or else the entire neighborhood would be in his room.

"Maka, shh, I'm here, baby. I'm here." He finally got her in his arms, petting her and kissing her head.

"I-I th-thought I los-st you." Maka stuttered, calming down enough to talk.

"I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere." Kid said, holding her tighter.

"Don't leave me..." Maka muttered, pressing her body against his bare chest.

"Never." Kid pulled back a little to look at Maka's beautiful face. "Why would I want to leave such an amazing, beautiful, and _perfect _woman such as yourself?"

"I'm not beautiful..." Maka blushed, fiddling with the sheets.

"Yes, you are. Scoot closer." Kid demanded that she close the gap between them. Maka curled up against Kid, holding onto him tight, not ever wanting to let go.

"I love you, Maka. I'm never leaving you." Kid promised her.

"I love you too, Kid." Maka's voice was small because she was falling asleep again.

"Forever and always." Kid whispered, kissing her forehead before wrapping himself around her.

Everything was right with the world. Soul was dead, Wes was severely injured if not dead; Maka was happy and healthy, Kid was back to OCD mode; Blackstar was obnoxious, Tsubaki was caring; Patty was crazy, Liz was the same; Kyle decided to call off his singing career to stay near Liz and (mainly) Maka; Marcus had moved into Gallows Manor with them and Christian was still learning the ropes of the house. Yep. Everything was right with the world.

Eight months ago, you would've thought Maka was dead given the position she was in. Now, the nightmares don't haunt her and she's on her way to creating her Death Sledgehammers. Eight months after the kidnapping had occurred and Kid was still cringing when he remembered the bullet she had to take.

Now, at this very moment, Christian collected his twenty-first Kishin soul.

"Every soul is a step closer." Maka smiled, hugging her partner.

"Wanna celebrate?"

"Can't, remember? My wedding is in three weeks. We still have a lot of planning to do."

"Ah, that's right. August 8th." Christian laughed at Maka. "Why didn't you get married November 11th?"

"Cause Kid likes 8 more."

"That explains why you put your wedding off for nearly nine months!"

"Hey, this guy wants to marry me. He loves me and he said he'd never leave. Does it matter how long we're engaged so long as he never leaves?"

"Maka, 'no sex until marriage' won't last very long." Christian leaned agains the railing of the stairwell they were in.

"It will last until three weeks from now."

"Let's hope."

"C'mon, we gotta get home." Maka said, getting into her car.

"What's for dinner?" Christian asked, curious and hungry.

"Hm..." Maka thought hard before turning on her car and driving away. "Why don't we just order pizza? Easy enough, right?"

"Are you just lazy?"

"Maybe..." Maka smiled sheepishly.

"You're so bad." Christian smirked.

"Shut up!" Maka pulled up beside the gate and entered the code on the silver pad near the gate.

"Isn't your birthday in a month or two?" Christian asked when Maka turned the car off.

"Yeah, so?"

"What are we doing?"

"I have a wedding to take care of." Maka opened the door. "My birthday is the last of my concerns at thi-"

"MAKA!" Marcus shouted from the balcony on the second floor. "GET BACK IN THAT CAR! WE'RE GOING SHOPPING!"

"For what!?" Maka shouted, although not nearly as loud as Marcus.

"HANG ON!" Marcus ran back inside, down the stairs and stood next to Maka's car while Christian inside. "Tell Kid we're going out!" Marcus waved his hands in the air.

"Where are we going?" Maka asked, pulling out of the driveway and onto the road.

"To get things for your wedding night, of course!" Marcus started listing all the dirty little tricks Maka could use in the bedroom with Kid.

"Wait, that does what!?" Maka asked, not sure if she heard him right.

"Yeah, if you do that it'll drive him MAD!" Marcus repeated the motion for Maka. Maka blushed so hard it brought shame to beets.

"I... Maybe I'll try that.." Maka thought about the way Kid would react to it and blushed even more.

"OH! THERE IT IS!" Marcus yelled. "VICTORIA'S SECRET."

"Alright, what are we looking for?"

"Something that spells... SEX!" Marcus ran to the leather corsets and fuzzy stuff while Maka looked through the small articles of lacy clothing.

"DOES THIS SAY 'FUCK ME'?!" Marcus shouted from behind a rack, holding up a corset.

"Um... sure..." Maka looked down at the black lacy things before her. "What the fuck is going on..."

She picked a few things which Marcus said wasn't sexy enough. Then Marcus picked really weird things that Maka said was too much. They finally met in the middle with a black lacy bra that had a small tie instead of a clasp and panty. Little fabric, lot of "sex," as Marcus said.

"He wont be able to keep his hands off you!" Maka blushed as Marcus purchased the items for her.

Maka, being a modest woman who didn't enjoy putting herself on a silver platter, would do this only once. And there would be only one reason: it was her wedding night, and she wanted Kid to make her _his _and his _alone_.

**So I'm sorry if it sucked, I got writers block before I left Hawaii. Anyways, lemme know what you guys think.**

**THANKS FOR READING! I love you all **

**XOXO - bassaddict**


	11. Wedding Vows and I Do's

**Okay, so here's chapter 11! :D it's kind of short, sorry!**

Chapter 11 - Wedding Vows and I Do's

"Maka, wake up! Today's the big day!" Liz rushed into Maka and Kid's room, opening the blinds. The blonde Meister turned over in her bed, feeling the cold sheets next to her and sitting up abruptly. She looked at Liz, giving her a puzzling looks before looking at her nightstand and seeing the symmetrical date of August 8th printed nicely on her calendar.

"Where's Kid?" Maka asked, still worried.

"Getting ready. Now it's your time." Liz pulled Maka out of the bed with force and into the bathroom.

"Wait!" Maka tried protesting, but Patty joined Liz in taking all her clothes off and throwing her in the tub. They repeated the process they did to Maka on the night of her engagement, shaving and waxing away at her entire body and rubbing her in vanilla scented products.

When they were done, they dressed her in a beautiful white strapless gown with black patterns at the top and bottom. The dress flowed beautifully behind as the wind blew the dress and her long locks of blond hair(1). She put on a pair of plain black stilettos, but she knew she would always be shorter than Kid. Underneath the dress was the bra and panty Maka and Marcus had chosen. He had talked her into getting the strapless version. Mainly because the dress she picked was strapless, but also because she hated the adjustments that come with new articles of clothing.

Maka looked at herself. She had on her cat's eye and some light mascara to highlight her eyes. She had on a very peachy color to bring out her cheeks. Maka looked at her hands which were both adorned with diamond bracelets that hugged her wrists tightly. She looked at herself once more before she was escorted downstairs which was transformed into a beautiful reception hall for the wedding. There was a black carpet that started underneath the second floor's indoor balcony and through the kitchen. The island was moved out and the giant glass doors leading to the backyard were open. The yard was almost the size of a football field with a pool in the back that stretched the length of the yard. There was a white arc covered in black roses in the center of the yard where Kid stood patiently, waiting for his bride.

"Since your father couldn't walk you down the aisle..." Kyle began, holding his hand out for her. "I'll be walking you instead."

Maka smiled brightly and took her brother's hands. Even from inside the house, all those feet away, she could still hear Blackstar rambling about how godly he was. Kid had decided to make Blackstar his best man, and Maka had chosen Tsubaki as her maid of honor. Liz was master of ceremonies, Patty was flower girl, and Christian had volunteered to be the ring bearer, saying how there was no greater honor than to serve the legendary Maka Albarn and the Grim Reaper's son. Marcus wanted to be a bridesmaid instead of a groomsmen, so he wore a pink ruffle shirt with black slacks and black dress shoes. He was feminine, but yet he looked handsome. Kyle took it upon himself to be a groomsmen after he walked Maka down the aisle. Lord Death was officiating the ceremony.

There were very little people at the wedding. Maka's father stood in the back, and some of their old classmates came to visit since neither groom nor bride had any relatives they thought would be worthy enough to attend. Maka simply invited Jackie and Kim, and Crona. Crona, not knowing how to deal with anything, stood silently alone on the bride's side of the aisle. Kim and Jackie stood in the front. There were no chairs, seeing as how there was no need in wasting money on seats for very few people.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Maka smiled tenderly at her brother before taking a deep breath.

"This is it, Maka. This is the day you two tie your lives together. For better or for worse, he better stick with you." Kyle kissed her gently on the forehead as they began walking. He watched her put one shaky foot in front of the other.

"MAKA!" Blackstar yelled, running up to her when she was half way down the aisle. "YOUR GOD GIVES YOU HIS BLESSING!"

"Thanks." Maka smiled slightly. "Now shut up and go back to your spot."

"YOU CAN'T ORDER A GOD LIKE ME AROUND." Blackstar laughed, pointing to himself. "But because you're practically my sister and I love you, I will." He said, smiling at Maka before running back to his spot. Maka took tiny steps forward and gripped onto her brother. When they reached Lord Death and Kid, Kyle kissed her forehead once again before he stood behind Blackstar.

"Maka, Kid." Lord Death said in a serious tone. "We are all gathered here today to celebrate your unity under law and me..."

He droned on. Maka and Kid were just waiting for the vows and the rings. They didn't need all of this, really. But Maka had her heart set on a nice wedding and even though she'd be fine without it, Kid wanted her dreams to come true. He admitted with disappointment that it probably wasn't anything close to what Maka wanted. However, the wedding wasn't the surprise. It was the wedding night that Kid wanted to surprise her with. He had one more special thing he bought her when he was on his way home from a mission.

_"KID! LOOK HOW BEAUTIFUL!" Liz screamed, pointing to a green and black necklace in the window of a European jewelry shop. But that didn't catch his attention. There was a small bracelet next to it. It was a gold charm bracelet with small black skulls hanging from each ring. Kid, being symmetrical, purchased two to adorn his lovely fiancees wrists._

_ "When are you gonna give that to her?" Liz asked, texting Kyle and not bothering to look up at Kid when she was talking._

_ "Well, they're really one of a kind." Kid said, looking at the small box they came in._

_ "How do you know?" She asked, curious enough to look at him now._

_ "The man who sold them to me told me that his son, who made these bracelets, passed away in a car accident last week. These are the only two left."_

_ "So why are they so special?"_

_ "I'm the Grim Reaper's son. My symbol is a skull." Kid said, showing Liz how the skulls on the bracelet match his rings. "If those stupid guys didn't figure it out by her ring, they'll figure it out when they realize that her bracelets hold the mark of the reaper. The father told me the son only made seven of them. It makes it more special than you think."_

Thinking back to that trip, he was beginning to wonder if the bracelets were really as special as he wanted them to be. Then again, Maka loves anything and everything he gives her. But what if this time it's different? Kid was jolted from his thoughts when his father said his name.

"Kid, would you please say your wedding vows?" Lord Death watched patiently as Kid nervously took out a small piece of paper. Kid looked at the paper, and then back at Maka. He crumbled the paper up in his fist and threw it at Blackstar, who, in turn, punched him playfully.

"Maka Albarn. I promise you that no matter what, I'll stay by your side. I'll love you and protect you. I'll care for you when you're sick, and I'll hurt anyone who hurts you. I promise to care for our children, whenever they come, and to support you through those hard months. And even though we'll fight, and we'll want to kill each other, we'll work through it. Maka Albarn. I vow this to you." Kid smiled, noticing the tears forming in her emerald eyed.

"Maka, would you please say yours?" She took a deep breath and smiled brightly.

"Death the Kid. Or, Kid Death." She giggled a little. "I vow to love you, to hold you when you need it, to take care of you when you fall ill. I vow to give my life for you, for the children we are to have someday. I vow to care for the house, to maintain the things you have bestowed upon me. I vow to fight for you whenever you fight with me. I vow to never give up on you or on us. 'Cause I'd be insane if I let go of you. I vow this to you."

"Maka, do you take Kid to be your husband?"

"I do." Maka said, smiling brightly at Kid.

"And Kid, do you take Maka do be your wife?"

"I do."

"Please take the rings." Lord Death said as Christian showed up, a black pillow in hand. "Maka, please take the ring and put it on Kid's finger and say 'with this ring, I thee wed.'"

"With this ring..." Maka said, sliding the ring carefully onto his finger. "I thee wed."

"Kid, please take the ring and put it on Maka's finger and repeat that phrase."

Kid put the ring on her finger and admired how it looked. "With this ring, I thee wed."

"You are now husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Kid didn't hesitate to kiss Maka passionately in front of everyone, making her blush a little but kiss back either way.

"Geez. Can't that stuff wait until tonight? YOUR GOD IS STARVING!"

"Congratulations!" Liz said, hugging Maka. Liz, knowing about the bracelets Kid was going to give her, took off the diamonds around her wrist and shoved them in her bra.

"Liz!" Maka yelled, reaching for Liz's boobs. Liz just winked at her and walked away.

"Are you gonna make babies now?" Patty asked, smirking when she saw both of them blush. Patty knew very well what would happen tonight. For that very reason she decided to go clubbing with Liz, Blackstar, Tsubaki, Kyle, Christian and Marcus.

Crona nervously came up to Maka and handed her a small white rose which he bought her on the way over. "Congratulations, Maka." Crona said, giving her a small and rare hug.

"Thanks, Crona." Maka put the rose in her hair, making Crona smile. Patty soon dragged Crona away who protested meekly.

"Congratulations, Kid, Maka." Tsubaki said, holding Blackstar's hand.

"Thanks." Kid said, noticing how Maka looked distracted. Maka was too busy thinking about all the dirty little tricks Marcus taught her.

"HA! YOU SHOULD BE KISSING MY FEET FOR CONGRATULATING YOU!" Blackstar went on a rant and it wasn't long before a dictionary flew at his head, sending him into the realm of unconsciousness.

"MAKA, DARLING!" Marcus flailed his arms around before tackling her.

"What is it? And why are you tackling me?!" Marcus just smiled.

"You're married, now. It's almost that time. You know. SEX." Marcus whispered loudly, making Kid lean closer.

"Shut up!" Maka blushed and looked away.

"IT'S ALL ABOUT THE SEX!" Marcus helped her up before running into the house for the mini reception.

"So what was that all about, my dear wife?" Kid asked, snaking his hand around her waist and pulling her to him.

"Oh, nothing!" Maka tried to brush it off, but she knew her face betrayed her intentions.

"Oh really now?" Kid smiled, leaning closer to her.

"Y-yeah... really.." Maka tried to turn away.

"Hey, Maka, Kid." Tsubaki came up to them. They finally realized that the sun was beginning to set. "We're gonna head out." Tsubaki smiled brightly at them while they all walked inside, closing and locking the doors.

"So soon?" Maka asked, taking Tsubaki's hands.

"Yeah, well... It's your wedding night and Blackstar wants to go out. Plus, if we stay any longer then the lines at the club will fill." Tsubaki smiled.

"Well have fun." Kid smiled. "We'll call you later."

"Thanks for everything, Tsubaki."

"Oh, by the way..." Kid leaned closer to Tsubaki before whispering something inaudible to Maka. "No one comes back to this house until we call."

"You got it!" Tsubaki smiled before they all walked outside, leaving Maka and Kid alone in the house.

"So, my lovely wife." Kid pulled Maka close to him, pressing her small chest against his.

"Yes, my wonderful husband?" Kid leaned closer to her lips, barely grazing them as he spoke his next words softly.

"I love you." Kid pressed his lips onto Maka's, passionately kissing her and moving his hands to her back. He pulled away and skillfully picked her up bridal style, her dress dragging on the ground to his side.

"K-Kid!" Maka breathed as he set her down on the bed, slowly and seductively crawling on top of her.

"Maka..." Kid's voice was low and husky, his eyes were glowing with lust.

He carefully sat her up so she was sitting on him. He unzipped her dress, slowly peeling it off her body to reveal the garments that Marcus and her had purchased. Kid smiled widely as he helped her out of her dress, tossing it to the side. He felt her body, his hands traveling all over her. He wanted her so bad, and it was showing through his slacks. Maka's small hands removed his jacket and began to unbutton his shirt. Her lips hovered over his collar bone, her hot breath sending shivers down his spine.

Soon, his shirt was on the floor with her dress. His body was exposed as Maka continued to lay kisses on his chest, her hands exploring every inch of his exposed skin. Kid fisted her hair and tilted her head back so he could lavish her neck. Maka let out a small moan which made the bulge in Kid's pants all the more unbearable. He laid her down in the fluffy comforter. Maka unzipped his pants and pulled them off, not knowing where her confidence is coming from but not really caring.

"Maka... I need you..." Kid whispered, his lips grazing the shell of her ear. He pulled the string on the back of her bra, exposing her to him. "Finally... you're mine."

Maka put her hands on his cheeks and kissed him passionately. Kid pulled away slightly so he could speak his last words before their night of love began.

"Maka Death... I fucking love you."

**(1) - go to google and search "****Unique White Strapless Modern Vintage Formal Wedding Bridal Gowns 2012  
SKU-118099" without the quotation marks and click the first link. That's Maka's dress.**

******So my school starts on the 19th(Monday, August 19th) and I'll be finishing this story within the next 1-3 chapters. After that it's an Ouran High School Host Club fanfiction, Black Butler short story compilation, and another Soul Eater fanfiction with the pairing of Soul and Maka in honor of the ending of the Soul Eater Manga(WHICH PISSED ME OFF TO NO END).**

**I'm sorry if this chapter sucked. Please don't kill me. 0.0**

**Please review~ Thanks for all your support on my first fanfiction. I hope that you'll continue to support me as the new school year begins and as I continue to write.**

**XOXO - bassaddict**


	12. Worse Than Madness

**Okay, guys! So I'm finally getting my life in order XD. And writing is part of my life, so here's chapter 12. Enjoy:D**

Chapter 12 - Worse Than Madness

Maka woke up early. She looked around the darkened room to find the shades closed and her wedding dress on the floor. She tried to move, but Kid's naked body wrapped around her own exposed self kept her from moving an inch.

"Hmm..." Kid breathed hot air on her spine and pulled her closer. He buried his head in the crook of her neck, his lips barely touching her skin. She let out a tiny squeak at the sudden wave of pleasure. Kid chuckled before squeezing her and letting her go.

"How do you like the bracelets?" Kid opened his eyes slightly, staring down at his wife's hands and smiling brightly when he saw the bracelets he had bought her in Europe.

"I love them." Maka smiled. "But your question should be 'how do you like being my wife?'"

"Okay, how do you like being my wife?"

"I love it." Maka kissed his cheek before getting out of bed, not bothering to cover up. Kid looked away when he saw the faint scar on her back.

"When the HELL is that thing gonna go away?!" Kid suddenly screamed. Maka, startled, whipped around to find Kid sitting up in bed.

"I agreed with my black blood to leave it as is." Maka said while wrapping a spare blanket around her exposed body.

"I just... it haunts me..." Kid looked across the room at the door, not letting his eyes waver.

"Sorry..." Maka resonated with her black blood and let the scars disappear. "I'm gonna shower now."

"I'll make breakfast." Kid got up and kissed her head before putting on a pair of boxers. From downstairs, Kid could hear Maka's voice throughout the house. It made him smile, the thought that she will forever be his.

Kid was snapped from his thoughts when his phone rang. He ran upstairs to answer it, and he didn't exactly want to hear from anyone at this moment. Annoyed, Kid answered it to be greeted by his father's cheery voice.

_"Hi, hello! How ya doin'? Wazzup?"_

"Oh, hello father. How are you?" Kid spoke in a very calm and sophisticated voice.

_"There's a mission I need you to complete."_

"Sure, father. What is it?"

_"In Europe, there's this group of powerful Kishin's you need to defeat. There are about a hundred or so, but they're not your average Kishin. They're not just power hungry."_

"Well then what are they?"

_"Evolved. They can think better, create strategies and such like the Kishin Asura."_

"There's more like him?"

_"Not like the madness... Much worse. Wheels up in an hour. You'll be flying to Berlin. There, a guide will meet you there and take you to one of our hotels. You begin your mission immediately after a small nap."_

"Got it, father. I'll call you later." Kid hung up his phone, setting back down on the dresser. Maka had gotten out of the shower and was silently standing in the doorway, listening in on an unsuspecting Kid. "Fuck..."

"What is it?" Kid turned around quickly to find Maka standing there in nothing but a towel.

"Mission."

"Fuck." Maka repeated Kid's exasperated sigh and plopped on the bed.

"Wheels up in an hour too."

"I'll call Christian."

"I'll get the twins."

"Let's just hope..." Maka picked up her phone and started to dial Christian.

"...they're not drunk or hungover." Kid finished her sentence while dialing Liz.

When everything was packed, and every one was settled, they flew off to Berlin. It was in the middle of the flight that Kid was glad the D.W.M.A. had a private jet.

"I AM THE GOD! NOW BOW DOWN ALL YOU LESSER BEINGS!"

"That's the seventeenth time you've said that..." Liz mumbled, trying to fall asleep.

"Please stop..." Maka was startled awake. "I was sleeping..."

"If there were other people on this damn plane besides us, you'd be thrown off..." Kid muttered, snuggling closer to Maka.

"ALL Y'ALL BITCHES BETTER KISS MY FEET!" Blackstar ran back and forth, his girlfriend trying hard to get him to sit down.

"Please, Blackstar." Tsubaki begged, grabbing his hand.

"SILENCE PEASA-"

"JUST FUCKING SHUT UP ALREADY!" Maka grabbed a book and slammed it into his skull. "Thank you..." Maka sat down by Kid and curled up against him.

"I'm sorry..." Tsubaki said before closing her eyes, leaving her boyfriend on the floor.

When they arrived in Berlin, Maka stretched her arms out towards the sky, feeling the rays of sunshine hit her face.

"The air here smells better than in Death City!" Maka smiled.

"Well it's not as dry." Kid stretched his arms forward.

"We gotta get going. If we don't hurry, we might lose the Kishin." Liz said, dragging a still sleeping Patty off the plane and into the sun.

"Where's Tsubaki?" Maka asked, turning around to find her standing on the stairwell holding an unconscious blue haired idiot. "I'm sorry! I didn't even realize I hit him that hard!"

"It's okay." Tsubaki smiled widely.

"Here. Let me." Maka ran to Tsubaki and grabbed Blackstar from her.

"Thanks." Tsubaki sighed. Maka resonated with her black blood and threw Blackstar into the ground. Maka jumped into the crater with Blackstar and slammed him against the wall until he woke up.

"IS THAT ANY WAY TO TREAT YOUR GOD!?"

"That's for making me lose valuable sleep." Maka returned to normal and rubbed her eyes. "Let's go."

"YOU SHOULDN'T DISRESPECT YOUR GOD LIKE THAT!"

"Shut up." Maka turned around to face Blackstar, a black aura seeping through her skin. Blackstar loved to be godly, but even he knew that Maka being pissed was not a good thing.

"Okay! The guide is right there!" Liz waved to an old man standing next to a stretch limo.

"We're here to do a mission, right?" Maka asked while walking over to the old man.

"I hope my father didn't bring us here for a conference..." Kid mumbled.

"Hello, I am your guide. My name is Noboru Hiroshima. I will be your guide for this trip. I understand you are the Elite Class that graduated from the D.W.M.A. It is such a great honor to be standing in front of you, Maka Albarn." Noboru bowed his head.

"Uhh... T-thanks." Maka looked at Noboru and then at Kid.

"Well," Noboru lifted his head and stood straighter. "I believe it is time for us to be getting to the hotel. You have a mission to complete and then a press conference to attend."

"I KNEW IT!" Kid yelled.

"Shall we?" Noboru held the door open and let the team climb inside. He closed the door and then sat in the drivers seat. Turning the car on, he looked back to find them all taking in the elegant vehicle.

"Was all this necessary?" Christian asked.

"I don't know..." Kid said, holding Maka's hand. Minutes passed before they arrived at a skyscraper hotel. The exterior was mainly cream colored marble with large windows. The lobby was, to Kid's pleasure, symmetrical. It was in the shape of a giant oval. In the center was an oval desk with four women assisting customers. Behind the desk, on the other side of the oval, there was a giant marble staircase.

Maka and Liz looked around in awe, while Kid started having a fit over the staff. Blackstar was convinced that these people would bow to him and Tsubaki had practically given up. Patty was in the corner murdering giraffes that she got from who knows where.

"This way, please." Noboru came back with a room key and two busty women beside him. The two women were winking at Kid and looking him up and down. Kid gagged a little before grabbing Maka's hand. The women didn't back off, but instead made their advances more obvious.

"Mr. Death, this way." One of the women led the way, making sure to pull her skirt up a little. When they arrived at the penthouse, the same woman led Kid into the bedroom to look around. The other woman was busy trying to keep everyone in the main entrance of the penthouse. Maka walked around the woman and into the bedroom where she saw the woman trying to touch Kid. Since neither of them noticed her, she stayed silent. Maka had faith in Kid, but she didn't trust that woman.

"Mr. Death, why won't you touch me?"

"Miss Aoi, I refuse to touch someone as pathetic as you. I didn't want to embarrass you in front of everyone, but I see that was a mistake." Kid grabbed both her wrists and pinned her to the wall. "I am married. I have a beautiful wife who isn't slutty like you, so I suggest you back off or you'll be sent to Hell and back. I may be the reaper, but my wife can bring Hell to earth."

"Y-yes, Mr. Death."

"Now, if you don't want anyone to hear about your behavior, you'll do exactly as I say."

"A-anything." Aoi was shivering under his cold tone of voice. Kid had tightened his grip due to her squirming and the woman nearly screamed in pain.

"Leave. You will quit this job tonight or I will find reason to fire you."

"W-what?! I can't do that!"

"You can find a job anywhere else but here. This is one of my father's hotels, and you're a cancer to this business. And, to top that, you're asymmetrical! And for you to think that I'd leave my wife for someone like you is beyond my comprehension." Kid released her wrists, watching as she dropped to the floor. "Leave."

"Yes, Mr. Death. I apologize for the inconvenience." With that, Aoi left. Kid sat down on the bed and sighed heavily.

"Was all that necessary?" Maka asked, smiling slightly at the little display she just witnessed.

"Yes, it was." Kid said, patting the king-size bed. Maka walked over and sat on the bed. "Her skull is so thick. Plus, she's asymmetrical! How does that woman work here? Of all places, here!"

"So if she was symmetrical, would you still have done that?" Maka asked curiously.

"Yes, I would." Kid looked at her and wrapped his arms around her small body. "Because you're the only one for me."

"UMM! HELLLOOOO!" Liz stood in the doorway. "WE HAVE A MISSION!"

"Oh, yeah..." Maka quickly got up and ran into the living room to grab the suitcase with the gear. She opened it and handed everyone their individual gear. Liz and Patty wore their usual outfits, only this time it was a black top to match their black bottoms. They also did not have the tie or hat. Kid was in his usual outfit, all the same colors. Blackstar and Tsubaki were the same, saying how he will always be a god no matter what clothes he has. Christian had on black skinny jeans and a black t-shirt. Plain, simple, and much to Kid's pleasure, symmetrical.

Maka's waist length hair was in her signature pigtails. She had on red plaid skinny jeans and a white tight fitted long sleeve. She slipped on her plain black combat boots. She left the tie and the vest in the suitcase and picked up her long black trench coat. The buttons were the same but this time the length of the coat dragged along the floor.

"My father had it made just for you." Kid said, helping her put it on. She slipped on her white gloves and grabbed Kid's hand.

In the car, Kid briefed the team on the Kishin's they were fighting.

"They're supposedly worse than Asura."

"That's not good!" Liz shouted.

"Yeah, ya think?" Christian chimed in.

"Well, we're the only team who can do it." Kid said.

"Why not send backup?" Tsubaki asked.

"Because we're the only team with a skill level that can take down any Kishin. We just have to put our all into it. If we don't..."

"We die." Liz finished the sentence for Kid.

"Then we need to kick ass." Maka said, staring out the window and at the passing scenery.

"Our biggest issue is location." Kid said, pointing to a map.

"They're in plain sight." Christian muttered.

"We need to keep it in the building that they're in currently to avoid making a mess..." Kid looked over to Maka. "However, if Maka resonates with her black blood, that's going to be next to impossible."

"I'll avoid it until it's really needed." Maka said, facing Kid.

"Blackstar?" Tsubaki asked, turning towards him.

"Yeah?"

"Try not to wreck the city."

"A GOD LIKE ME CAN DO WHATEVER!" Blackstar shouted.

"We're here." Kid leaned over to Maka and kissed her passionately.

"What's that for?"

"In case I don't make it." Maka lowered her head and let her bangs cover her eyes.

"You bastard..." She muttered. "YOU'RE GOING TO MAKE IT OUT ALIVE, YOU HEAR ME!?" Maka's screams caused the glass cups in the car to break. "You can kiss me when we get back to the penthouse, got it?"

"Yes ma'am." Kid grabbed her hand before they stepped outside.

"Liz, Patty. Weapon forms."

"THEY'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" Patty screamed.

"Let's fuck 'em up." Liz muttered, landing in Kid's hands.

"Christian." Maka reached for him. He transformed and Maka gripped him tightly.

"Tsubaki." Blackstar barely whispered before Tsubaki was in his hands. "ALRIGHT! LET'S SEE WHO DARES CHALLENGE THE GREAT BLACKSTAR!"

Maka stared at the skyscraper before her. "Rose Industries?" She asked, walking into the red colored lobby.

"Yeah, it's just a cover." Kid said, walking to the counter. He narrowed his eyes at the woman and smiled charmingly. "Hello, we need to speak to your boss."

"O-okay." The young woman blushed and led them to the elevator, completely ignoring the fact that the three people who just walked in had weapons bigger than her.

"Thanks." Kid flashed her an award winning smile that made Maka gag. When they arrived at the penthouse, Maka was the first to step out of the elevator.

"My name is Maka Death, and I am a Sledgehammer Meister from the D.W.M.A. Elite Class. I am here to take every one of your souls, and even your boss'. Now, before I kill you, tell me one thing. Where is Akira?"

"What? Misao! You let them in?" Misao, the woman who was flirting with Kid, quickly bowed down and apologized. "It can't be helped. Ey Tetsuo! Get your ass out here with everyone else. We need to put these people in the gra-"

"I asked a question." Maka narrowed her eyes, tightening her grip on Christian. "Where is Akira?"

"I'll tell you now since you're going to die." A man with black spiky hair walked in the room. "He's in the penthouse, three floors above us."

"Let's get em, Tetsuo!" The other man yelled.

"Summon them all, Yori." Tetsuo ordered, walking towards Maka.

"Yessir!" Yori yelled, running to the phone.

"Alright, thanks for the info." Maka said, smiling. "We'll be taking your souls now."

From behind Maka, Blackstar came charging past her and stepped on Tetsuo's face. He proceeded to destroy a few Kishin's in the room that had arrived before the rest. Kid shot at Tetsuo from behind Maka, barely missing her head and hitting him in the chest. Maka swung Christian around, hitting Tetsuo back and forth before throwing him out the window and down fifty something stories to the ground.

"Alright, who's next?" Maka smiled. She charged towards the groups of men surrounding her. There were hundreds. "Kid! We have to take the fight elsewhere, there's not enough space!"

"The whole building is full of Kishin's, destroy what you must, but hold off on that one thing we discussed."

"You got it." Maka slammed her hammers into the ground and created a hole that led into the floor below. She watched as the men fell beside her and struggled to gain their ground. She could hear the footsteps of the men that were running up the stairs. Some were going to the level above her, so she screamed.

"INCOMING!" Maka swung her Christian, smashing Kishin after Kishin.

"Maka, backup is coming!" Kid said, jumping down and leaving Blackstar to have his fun.

Husband and wife fighting side by side. That's how things should be. Maka and Kid stood back to back, swinging and shooting at their enemies.

"Switch." Kid said. Maka knelt down and turned to face Kid's side of the room while Kid jumped over her, shooting at an enemy. Maka ran towards her opponents, smashing every one of them under Christian and watching as their souls floated in the air, just waiting for someone to eat them.

"Watch out!" Kid yelled at Maka. Maka turned around to be met with a blade. Before she could react, the blade pierced her stomach.

"MAKA!" Kid screamed, his blood boiling. He ran over to her, letting Liz and Patty take care of things for a little. "Maka, please tell me you're okay."

"I can't for long now, unless I use the black blood." Maka muttered, getting up and tightening her grip on Christian when pain shot through her body. She saw the blood seeping through her trench coat and ignored it. She would fight until she desperately needed the blood. "But I'll fight. I'll fight until I can't feel my lungs."

Maka charged forward at the Kishin's standing there. They shot at her, and threw knives at her, but nothing stopped her. Maka's battle cry spread throughout the tower and she smashed anyone in her way.

"Let's go, Liz, Patty. Soul Resonance!" Kid screamed, entering the realm of resonance. He used his death canon on the men in the staircase, sending most of them into oblivion.

"How many more?" Maka asked, holding her stomach. Kid killed another Kishin before running over to her.

"That's all for now. We still have the boss to face."

"That's all there is up here, ready?" Blackstar breathed heavily, holding Tsubaki close to him.

"Yeah." Maka exhaled, exasperated. "Let's go kick some major ass."

They ran up the stairs to the room where Akira was said to be.

"So, you've finally found me, Maka Albarn." Akira's deep voice filled the room. "I know the only reason you think you're after me is because of Lord Death. But what you don't know, or shall I say don't remember, is who I am."

"Who are you, then?" Maka said, holding her stomach with both arms now. When he didn't reply, she lost the little patience she possessed.

"I ASKED YOU A QUESTION." Maka's voice and aura became demonic. The tattoos had appeared and her eyes were completely black. She had lost it. She had snapped.

"WHO. ARE. YOU?!"

**Maka is gonna go batshit insane XD I'll try to update weekly, maybe even sooner, but sometimes things come up. I apologize if this sucks, I really do.**

**Please leave a review! I love them all! There will be shout-outs to you guys in the last chapter XD**

**XOXO - bassaddict**


	13. Saved Saving Will Save Savior

**I let writer's block get the best of me, but here's chapter 13 and the final chapter. I hope you guys like it(even though it's a little rushed).**

Chapter 13 - Saved. Saving. Will Save. Savior.

"My, my. How you've grown." Akira walked into the light, revealing his green eyes and blonde hair. Maka's black eyes narrowed, fixing themselves on Akira.

"You still didn't answer my question." Maka growled.

"Could you please get rid of the demonic voice? You're going to bring down the entire building if you continue."

"I DON'T REALLY GIVE A DAMN."

"So rude. Tsk tsk tsk. Your mother wouldn't want you to be this way."

"Who are you to talk about my mother like you know her!?"

"I'm your father, that's who I am." Akira looked at Maka directly in the eyes.

"You're fucking kidding me, right?" Maka slouched over, hanging her head.

"And I killed Kami during birth." Maka's head shot up. "You were never supposed to be born. I tried killing you when you were in Kami's stomach, I tried killing you during birth. Eventually, I got so desperate that I made an alliance with other Kishin's. Your mom was nothing more than a toy to me, and you were never supposed to be born. You are a threat to my power and therefore you cannot live."

"In the beginning, I was just an unwanted child... and now I'm a threat."

"Precisely!" Akira smiled. "I fucked Kami when she was with Spirit. Of course, Spirit didn't want you alive either. He tried to raise you, but he just couldn't do it. He wanted you dead just as much as I did. So one day, he 'accidentally' left you alone in the apartment, not thinking anyone would hear since they were all work. That brat had to be walking in that neighborhood when you decided to open your big mouth."

"Yeah, and because of him, you're alive and threatening our power." Spirit walked out from behind Akira, hands in his pocket. "Hello, Maka."

"So all those emotions were fake? You never cared. Why didn't you just shoot me? Or use a blade to end my life?"

"Because then I'd lose my position next to Lord Death. And then I'd lose my advantage over you. I knew your every mission, and I even made alliances with some Kishin's to try and kill you." Spirit smiled.

"You didn't care about mom?" Maka asked, her black eyes filling with tears. Spirit's eyes went wide a little before he answered her question.

"She slept with Akira."

"Most likely because you cheated on her." Maka spat, the tears sliding down her face.

"And?" Spirit said back, walking up to Maka. "A woman should know her place. Notice how you're the only female meister here. That's because you don't know your place."

"Shut the fuck up..."

"What did you just say to me, little girl?" Spirit knelt beside her, taunting her with his tone of voice.

"I SAID SHUT THE FUCK UP, ARE YOU DEAF?!" Maka's voice boomed throughout the building, shaking the windows and breaking a few.

"Umm... guys..." Blackstar mumbled. "We better bail, or we'll be in the rubble too."

"Let's just jump. Beezlebub will get us." Kid jumped out of the nearest window and summoned Beezlebub.

"Here goes nothing." Blackstar followed suit, landing on the board with Kid. They descended to the ground. It wasn't long before they were surrounded by Kishin's.

"Let's kick some Kishin ass." Blackstar said, facing some men in suits.

"Evolved Kishin's look like humans..." Kid mumbled, taking note how they were slower than most. "They're too comfortable, and they feel invincible. That's why they're so easy to take on... Didn't my father say they can create strategies? Some strategy..."

"HA! IT'S ONLY CAUSE A GOD LIKE ME IS HERE! NO ONE CAN MATCH MY POWER!" Blackstar yelled. Just as he threw his head back to laugh, a demonic voice was heard throughout Berlin.

"YOU KILLED MY MOTHER, LIED TO ME ABOUT MY BIOLOGICAL FATHER BEING A KISHIN, YOU DRAGGED ME OUT HERE FROM MY HONEYMOON, AND TELL ME I DON'T KNOW MY PLACE AS A WOMAN!" Maka's screams caused all the glass in the building to break. "YOU TOOK HER LIFE, AND NOW I TAKE YOURS!"

Maka swung Christian, hitting Spirit and sending him down the eighty floors to his death. She slammed Christian down on the floor, breaking the ground beneath her. She jumped out of the building and knocked down all the major support beams, watching with joy at the collapsing building. She heard the screams of pain from the Kishin's. She saw the innocent people running away. Maka saw Akira falling down into the rubble with the rest of them. She landed next to the big pile of broken cement and scattered papers, a few lights here and a few chairs over there. Satisfied, she began to walk towards Kid, who was shocked at her display.

"Hold it right there, Albarn!" Akira stood up from the rubble, dirt covering his clothes and body.

"The name is Death, Maka Death." Maka turned around to face him.

"Doesn't matter, cause you're about to die."

"Did you not just see that display?" Maka's eyes widened. "I wasn't even using my full power, and you still want to fight me."

"It is by my hands that you shall die." Akira ran towards Maka with a broken shard of glass.

"Only in your dreams." Maka said, dodging every attack.

Akira stood his ground, striking her again and again but missing each time. Akira's eyes widened. Shocked, he turned around and began to sprint. Maka stood still, closing her eyes and sensing his soul.

"Run for cover, mother fucker." Maka muttered, smirking to herself. She began to walk slowly in the direction Akira was running. He didn't dare turn around, all that he needed was to get to safety for a few minutes and he'd win the battle. He found a safe place behind a huge piece of cement. He began to summon some unknown power. He thought he harnessed enough and stood up, letting his whereabouts be known.

"Hi." Maka lifted Christian above her head. Akira took a step back in astonishment.

"How did-?" Maka swept him off his feet using Christian to sideswipe him. He fell down with a hard thud, losing his concentration on the powers he was harnessing. His face showed nothing but fear.

"Oh, daddy. Are you okay?" Maka smiled that crazy crack smile and lifted Christian above her head. She smashed the ground around her and Akira and caused the street to split. There was a massive earthquake that followed. Buildings collapsed, innocent people ran for their lives, Kishin's were impaled with glass and cement shards. Maka stood there, smiling and feeling chills of delight run down her spine. She looked back at Akira who was still on the floor, too scared to move.

"Are you still going to fight me?"

"What... What are you?" Akira nervously clutched onto the ground behind him.

"I'm your daughter. I'm the mistake you should've killed a long time ago. I am your only threat. I am the person you fear most." Maka stared at his green eyes. Maka spotted a nearby fire and quickly thought of something. She lifted her right hand and brought her sledgehammer down on the cement opposite Akira. He was sent into the air and landed in the middle of the fire. Maka ran after him, running through the flames as if they weren't even there. Akira tried to put some distance between them, but Maka caught up to him. She kicked Akira to the ground and smashed his left arm.

"That's the hand that could've had a ring. That's the hand that could've symbolized your faithfulness. That's the hand that didn't want to be tied down. This is the hand that I resent most. It's a promise you couldn't make because you're just like Spirit."

"W-wait. Please!" Maka didn't listen to his cries. Before he could open his mouth, his right arm was crushed underneath Christian.

"That's the hand you could've used to protect her, that's the hand that should've protected her. This is the hand that you used to kill her, all because you didn't want a kid. All because you were selfish, you'd take the lives of two innocent beings. Bastard."

"PLEASE!" Akira tried again with no prevail. Maka brought both her sledgehammers down. She aimed for his family jewels, and hit the bullseye. Akira's painful screams filled the city.

"You only thought about your own pleasure, never hers." Maka brought both sledgehammers above her head again.

"PLEASE, I'M BEGGING YOU! DON'T DO THIS! I'M YOUR FATHER!"

"Wrong." Maka said, a tear escaping her black eyes. Maka brought Christian down on Akira's head, smashing it to bits and leaving his soul suspended in mid-air. Maka came to her senses, her mission complete. She fell to her knees, and dropped Christian in the process. He transformed back to a human and fell forward, letting his face hit the cement in exhaustion. Kid ran to Maka and consumed her in a loving embrace.

"My life is a mistake..." Maka said, eyes back to normal and filling with tears.

"No, Maka. Don't ever think that." Kid spoke with a stern voice that sent a chill down her spine. Maka stood up, looking at the damage she dealt to the city. She saw the souls floating in the air. She walked over to where she killed Akira and gingerly cupped the red orb in her small hands. She looked at Christian who was passed out on the cement.

"Let's bag them all and distribute them evenly at home." Maka started collecting as many souls as she could. Kid ran to the car and retrieved a large black bag used for holding souls.

Maka walked towards Rose Industries and saw one blue orb floating in the air. She fell down, clutching her chest. Spirit Albarn. The man who wanted her dead. He wasn't a Kishin. He missed his wife, and Maka was a reminder of everything they once had. She knew that the soul was tainted, but either way... it was blue. And blue was human.

"Maka..." Kid walked up to her, and stood silently behind her.

"I... I didn't even bother looking at his soul..." Maka said, tears streaming down her face. "All he wanted... was his wife..."

For weeks, Maka stayed alone in her room. She had taken off the bracelets and her rings, and let herself rot away. Kid tried to get her to eat and get some sun, but she refused. The guilt still hanging over her head that she killed a human, the one thing she was sworn to protect.

"Maka?" Kid gently knocked on her door. "Do you want to eat something?"

"No, thank you. I think I'll just take a bath for today." A weak voice barely found it's way to Kid's ears.

"Maka, you have to eat eventually." Kid sighed, a worried expression taking over his face.

"Do you think I can ever be forgiven?" Maka asked, a question that had never left her lips.

"You can't just run away, Maka. If you face it, and begin to fight again for the one's who lost their lives, only then can you atone for your mistake." Kid began to walk away, knowing his words were useless on her. Maka sat on her and Kid's bed, staring at the locked door. She ran her fingers over Kid's side of the bed. The cold sheets made her jump at the touch.

She slowly got up, her legs threatening to give out at any moment. She turned on the hot water and put the stopper in its place. She slipped into the steaming tub and turned off the water. She grabbed a razor and began to shave her legs. She shampooed and conditioned her hair. Then, she trimmed her split ends.

Maka, a woman who was so determined, had given up on everything she had because of a mistake she made. Maybe her husband was right, maybe she should keep fighting for what's right.

"He's right..." Maka sunk deeper into the water. "He saved me once with his hands, and now he's saving me with his words."

Maka walked out of the bathroom with a towel around her body. She picked up the bracelets and slipped them on, along with her rings. She put on black skinny jeans and black socks. Maka walked to the closet and peered inside. She chose a fitted red plaid quarter sleeve shirt. Buttoning it up, she sighed to herself.

"Will it always be like this? Will he always pull me out of the dark?" She let her hands fall to her sides, staring at her reflection. She played with her waist length hair that cascaded over her shoulders. "I hope it will always be this way."

She unlocked the door and opened it, slowly walking down the stairs. Kid was standing in the kitchen cooking some lunch.

"Thank you." Maka said, just loud enough to catch Kid's attention. "Thank you for telling me that."

"Maka!" Kid ran to her, squeezing her, not wanting to let go.

"You saved me once before with your hands." Maka's eyes filled with tears. "And now you've found another way to save me. You're right. I have to keep fighting. I'll fight for the dead, and for what's right."

"Oh, Maka." Kid kissed her, holding her waist. He pulled away and gingerly caressed her cheeks. "I didn't save you. You decided enough was enough, didn't you?"

"No, Kid. You're wrong." Maka smiled. "You were my savior, you are my savior, and you'll always be my savior."

FIN

**Thank you guys for all the love and support! Please leave a review, lemme know what chu think.**

**Look out for my Ouran High School Host Club Fiction being released this month.**

**THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! But to me, and sorry if I skipped you, there were three that stood out. **

**dark-moon wolf 14 - I want to thank you for your constant support and reviews throughout the entire story.**

**Komamura's son - Your reviews made me smile, and they were helpful as well. I also wrote chapter 10 based on one of your reviews XD**

**ilovegeroro - I really do like your reviews, and thank you for the compliments :) **

**Again, I want to thank everyone for all their support and love and I hope you continue to support and love as I write my next fiction.**

**XOXO - bassaddict**


End file.
